


You Promised Fred

by EvangelineRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineRiddle/pseuds/EvangelineRiddle
Summary: Draco wasn't an only child. He had an older sister(by ten months). The Malfoy's weren't fond of the Weasleys, but once their daughter started dating Fred, they had to accept them.
Kudos: 1





	1. *Malfoy's New Addition*

On June 5th, 1980,

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the hospital as Narcissa had just gone into labor with their second child. They already had a daughter, Isabelle, born on August 10th, 1979, who was almost ten months now, but both had wanted Isabelle to have a playmate and had decided that now was the right time.

The pregnancy had been rough on Narcissa, but then again, so had the pregnancy with Isabelle. Narcissa hadn't minded much as she had been able to stroll around the gardens and read a lot. Her birthday had been the hardest, though, as she was bedbound after some morning sickness that had made her dizzy. It was a rare day where Bellatrix had been around to check on her baby sister. It was a known fact that Cissy and Bella, as they called each other, were relatively close.

Bellatrix had been worried about her youngest sister after the pregnancy with Isabelle and wondered if Narcissa had done the right thing with carrying this second baby. Still, Narcissa had insisted the baby would complete the family and be a miracle baby.

Lucius had demanded that he was by his wife's side as he'd been when Isabelle was born. He was devoted to his wife and daughter, and his family always came first, even if it didn't seem like it. Lucius was often at the Ministry but, once his wife reached the third trimester, Lucius decided to stay at home more and spend time with his wife and daughter before the new arrival joined them and completed the family. He did want a son this time around.

He'd put a pain-blocking spell on his hand so Narcissa could squeeze it as hard as she could. He couldn't help but laugh, earning himself an elbow in the chest as Narcissa was not in any mood for laughter. Mind you; she was giving birth to their second precious child. It was a long labor, but eventually, Narcissa had given birth to the second Malfoy baby. Still, it wasn't breathing, so the little one was rushed out of the room, leaving Lucius to comfort Narcissa, who had just wanted to hold their baby in her arms. 

The midwife had returned with little Draco in her arms. They had gotten him to breathe, cleaned him up, and handed him to Narcissa. She was overjoyed seeing her son for the first time; holding him in her arms put a smile on her face. Lucius was so excited to have a son the children were so close in age that they'd grow together. The Malfoys decided to combine Draco's and Isabelle's birthday into one big party. Since Draco's birthday was on June 5th and hers was August 10th. Fast forward a few years. Isabelle and Draco are now 11.

Isabelle and Draco both got accepted to Hogwarts. Isabelle has known Pansy since she was two. Their families were close. It's their first day of school, and the platform is crowded and noisy. Isabelle could barely see her parents through the steam billowing out of the train. Isabelle is still in her muggle clothes, with her brand-spanking-new Hogwarts robes tucked away in her trunk, which already stowed in a compartment, and her cat, Henery.

Isabelle was looking for a place to sit; Draco had headed towards the train's back with Crab and Goyal. Pansy was off flirting with some random guy. Isabelle didn't want to be the third wheel. She looks inside a compartment where she sees two twin boys' with red hair. She opens the glass door taking a seat across from him.

"Hello," Isabelle says politely before taking out her book to read.

"Hello," the boys say in unison. The boys kept staring at her, and the one boy spoke up.

"I'm George Weasley, and this is Fred. What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Isabelle Malfoy, but please call me Belle," She replied, extending her hand to shake theirs. Fred sat quietly for a bit.

"You're beautiful," He said, nudging his brother.

"Why, thank you." She replied sweetly. Belle put her book away so they could talk. 

They arrive at Hogsmeade, take a boat trip to Hogwarts, and waited patiently at these big doors. Belle stood next to Pansy, and Draco was standing in front of them. While standing there patiently waiting, a girl with bushy brown hair was standing next to her."Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said while looking at Belle. She gave her a big smile before reaching her hand out. "Hello, I'm Isabelle Malfoy Belle for short," Belle shook Hermione's hand. Then she heard laughter from where Draco was standing; she turned her head towards the boys she saw him offer his hand to Harry.

Belle couldn't make out what Draco was saying, but the way things ended, it seems like it didn't go well. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back, waiting for the doors to open up so she could sit down. Some boy lost his toad; he was calling for it loudly. Belle started tapping her foot impatiently. Hermione was still talking about stuff; she didn't pay attention much. Ms smarty pants that she thought she was. "Hermione?" Belle said her name sweetly. "Yeah," Hermione replied shyly. "Could you shut it for 5 minutes?" Belle asked in a cocky tone of voice. Hermione didn't respond; she just turned her head towards the doors and kept her mouth shut.

While waiting at The Great Hall's door, Harry had refused to shake Draco's hand, and then an older woman tapped him on his shoulder, and he came back to stand where he was. She opened the doors and walked up towards the front, where a hat was on a stool. While standing there, Hermione had introduced Ron and Harry to her.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Malfoy. Belle for short," She said while extending her hand to shake his.

"Another Malfoy?" Potter replied and laughed a bit before taking her hand.

"Oh, so you'll shake her hand by not mine?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Well yeah, she seems nicer than you," Potter replied. Minerva had started calling out names.

"Draco Malfoy," She yelled out; he stepped up, sat on the seat; the hat barely touched him. "SLYTHERIN," it yelled out. A few other students had gone, including Pansy, sorted into Slytherin. It's now Belle's turn; she nervously walked up to the stool and sat down; Minerva placed the hat on her head; it was just a second when he yelled Slytherin. Belle got up and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Draco and Pansy. Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor.

The first few years went by so quickly. Summer came and flew by like it was nothing. It's now their fourth year. But as the years dragged on, Belle wasn't herself; she had the biggest crush on Fred but noticed the woman he went for; they were thin, tall, and pretty. She felt like she didn't fit that. Belle was tall, thick, and beautiful, but Isabelle never thought that about herself. So in the third year, she started starving herself to lose weight, using self-harm to escape her head to kill the pain. No one knew this, not even her brother. Belle was sound asleep when she hears her door open, and someone was walking in. 

"Belle, time to get up," Draco said softly in her ear.

"Ugh," She moaned out, batting him away.

"Wake up, monkey butt!" He whispered-yelled, shaking her a bit.

"I'm up, you twat waffle!" She yelled back.

Belle rolled out of bed, told Draco to take a hike so she could get dressed. Draco headed downstairs for breakfast. She got dressed rather quickly, packed her stuff, and headed down to grab a bite to eat before they ran out.

She is already on the platform waiting for her best friend to show up. Pansy does, and they board the train together. Belle talks to Pansy when she turns her head to try and spot Draco, but then her stomach falls as she catches sight of the sneering girl clutching his arm and looking at him like she is already naked in his bed.

Then, as if he could sense her gaze, his head turns, and his stormy gray eyes lock on to her. As though they were pleading for help. After a minute, the girl that is practically fondling him jerks his arm, and he slowly turns his attention back to her. "I'll be right back, Pansy'" Belle said as she started walking toward the compartment with Draco in it. She opens the glass door and sat right across from them.

"What is it that you want?" Tracy barked out.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you something," Belle replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well, spit it out already." Tracy barked out, sitting up on her bench.

"Leave Draco alone he doesn't like you," Belle replied in a stern voice.

Trace had gotten up from the bench, pulling out her wand and pointing it at her. Pansy had walked into the compartment just in time to stop a fight. She pulled Belle out and told her to sit somewhere else. They've reached Hogwarts. First years go onto boats, and the older ones go with carriages. They step through the big doors and gather in the great hall.

Dinner was over Belle, and the rest of her crew headed to the dungeons spoke the password "pure-blood" to the picture and stepped in. Belle leads straight to her dorm. Pansy stayed down in the Common room for a bit before heading up.

The next morning, she woke up pretty early; 5:30 am breakfast hasn't even started yet. She lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking she hears Pansy moving, so she turns on her side to face her. Pansy opens her eyes slightly, feeling Belle staring at her. "You know you could just come and lay with me instead of just staring," Pansy said while stretching in a tired tone. So she had gotten up, walked over to Pansy's bed, and snuggled into her. Pansy wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Your thinner than you used to be," Pansy whispered in her ear.

"I know I haven't been eating lately," Belle said as she was rolling over to face Pansy.

"Well, why not?" She asked, popping her head up.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Belle told Pansy. She reached over, placing an arm over Pansy pulling her closer, but Pansy could feel all of her ribs; she was too thin; Pansy was scared even to hug her; she might break a bone or two just by squeezing a little too hard.

They fell asleep in each other arms about an hour later, they both woke up. Pansy climbed out of bed and was heading for the washroom. They both went to get ready for the day. As Belle was undressing, she forgot she had all those cuts, burns, and scars, and before having a chance to stop herself, she turned her gaze to a now wide-eyed, angry Pansy. Her face was red Belle attempted to put her shirt down, but Pansy grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"W-what happen?" Pansy asked with a taut voice. Belle, who was too shocked to answer but then slowly did. "Pansy, I can explain. Just not right now," This Is all she said before attempting to put her shirt back down. This time she felt a warm hand rubbing up and down her side, hips, and stomach feeling every cut, every burn tracing the scars.

At that moment, she knew she had to tell Pansy and Draco about what's been happening at Manor. Fear struck her eyes when she starts hearing the other girls giggling and walking over to the washroom. She quickly removed Pansy's hand and pulling her shirt down before the other girls open the door. The giggles went entirely and filled with smirks and small whispering. Well, they did walk in to see her holding Pansy's hand, and their faces were inches apart, so it looked like they were making out.

"Oh, look, Pansy has a girlfriend. I told you she was gay," Daphne Greengrass said while pointing at Pansy with a smirk.

"So what? Is that a problem?" Belle said sarcastically, basically wiping Greengrass's smirk right off her face.

"Yeah, I don't wanna walk in and see two ugly pug-faced bitches making out," Greengrass hissed out, looking at her with a smile.

"Hm, it sounds like your just jealous. Are you having a hard time getting some? Oh, and you might wanna look in the mirror before judging others," she replied with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, definitely not. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Greengrass said, looking at Belle as she rolled her eyes.

She just flashed a smile to her before saying anything."You might not want to mess with me. Also, while your rolling your eyes, maybe you should look for your brain," Is all she said. At this point, Greengrass had her wand out but not pointed at her, but and Pansy, she was about to say a hex when she snapped her fingers, and she went flying out of the washroom and on the floor. Pansy's face lit up, and she began laughing so hard she doubled over and was rolling on the ground.

Belle didn't get the chance to catch the other girl's name, but she went running to Greengrass to aid her. Pretty funny to watch; she turned her attention back to Pansy, who's now calming down from laughing so hard. "Ready for breakfast," she said, giving Pansy a hand off the floor. "Yes, let's go," Pansy replied with a smile. As they were walking by, Belle bent down next to Greengrass,

"See, I told you, don't mess with me," with that, Belle had gotten up, grabbed Pansy's hand, and walked away. It was Sunday, so there were no classes after breakfast. Belle decided she was going to play some Quidditch to kill some time. She was excellent and would make a perfect beater if she played. It was soon getting dark, so she flew down, headed inside, and straight to bed.


	2. *Another Day At Hogwarts*

The next morning, while walking to the Great Hall with Pansy, Belle wasn't paying attention when she ran into Potter. It knocked her off her feet, and she landed on the floor. "Hey, are you okay, Belle?" Potter asked her. "I'm sorry, yes I'm fine," she replied while standing back up.

"Might wanna pay attention next time. These floors hurt," Potter replied with a smirk.

"Step off, Potter," she hears Draco's voice right behind him.

"Malfoy, I was just making sure Belle was alright," Potter said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Draco," Belle chimed in.

Belle had seen Fred walking into the Great Hall with a girl on his arm. Belle didn't know who she was, but this upset her to where her eyes went black. Draco and Harry had turned their attention to Belle once Hermione said something. Draco noticed her eyes were black; they were no longer the pretty icy blue eyes. Now they were completely black as the night sky without the stars, soul-sucking eyes like she could suck the life out of you if you stared for too long.

"Belle, are you alright?" Draco asked. He was pulling her back to reality.

"Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Belle replied in a smooth tone as nothing happened. 

"Your eyes are black, love," Draco replied with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I know they become black when I'm angry or upset; they will go back to blue soon," Belle replied with a smile. Severus was making his way to the Great Hall when he stumbled upon the children. 

"Why are all of you standing here?" Severus asked, a bit frustrated that they are not in the Great Hall."No reason, Professor. We were heading in there." Draco said. Severus turned his attention to Belle, and his eyes got wide and then spoke, "The rest of you head into the Great Hall," so Draco, Pansy, and the Trio walked into the Great Hall, leaving Belle behind with Severus. Severus had a closer look at her.

"Ms. Malfoy, correct?" Severus asked.

"Obviously," Belle said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Watch your tone, young lady. Now, why are your eyes black?" Severus asked, staring at her.

"Not sure, professor; I'm calm; this is the first time this has happened," she replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, maybe I should owl Lucius; he should know what to do," Severus suggested while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Lucius wouldn't know either," Belle said politely. As she tried to enter the Great Hall, Severus had stopped her.

"Maybe he might? Have you ever asked?" Severus questioned.

"No, I haven't. I'll figure it out when I go home for break," Belle replied sweetly.

"May I go now?" she asked impatiently. " Yes," Severus replied. So she headed into the Great Hall. Belle sat down on the bench next to Pansy. Belle didn't want to eat; she wasn't in the mood. Belle pretends to eat to keep her friends off her back. Not too long after finishing breakfast before heading to Charms, Minerva asked Belle to go to Dumbledor's office. Belle rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh; she ran towards his office. Minerva said the password "lemon drops," and the staircase moved to allow Belle to walk up. Lucius had already gone up to his office. Belle could hear them talking.

"How can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore spoke from his seat.

"I'm here for Isabelle," He said calmly. Belle walks into Dumbledors office.

"Hello, father," she said, her voice was low and sad.

"I see your eyes are blue," Lucius said.

"Um, yes? Why wouldn't they be?" Belle replied, staring up at him.

"Severus had told me he saw you're earlier, and your eyes were black," Lucius said; looking at her, he quickly noticed her eyes going a dark grey color.

"Ah, yes, it happens sometimes," Belle replied, looking away from him.

"Isabelle, maybe some books would help you figure this out?" Dumbledor mentioned.

"Possibly? I'll look into it on our break. Well, I'm off to Charms. Have a good day, sir. Bye, father,"  
Belle waved goodbye to them and started walking out of his office. She suddenly collapsed after just a few steps. Lucius had run over to her, saying her name over and over again. She wasn't responding, so they quickly rushed her to the hospital wing.

Belle wakes up in the hospital wing; Fred was sitting by her side. Belle thought Fred didn't like her in any way, shape, or form. But here he was, brushing her hair off her face. Holding one of her hands, she opened her eyes and met his dark brown one as if this meant to be. "Hi Fred," she chocked out; her body still hurt from the fall, and her throat was dry. "How long?" Fred asked in a concerned voice. 

"How long for what?" Belle asked with a shaky voice. Fred had handed her a glass of water; she took small sips.

"How long have you been not eating? and hurting yourself?" Fred said in a cold tone of voice.

"Oh, I take it you've seen?" She said, looking up at him; her eyes filled with tears.

"Not only I but your father as well. So are you going to tell me?" Fred asked once again.

"I don't wanna talk about it, so just drop it." Belle spat. Fred got up from the stool he was sitting on and left her alone. Madam Pomfrey told Belle to head to dinner; she also mentioned the teacher would be watching her make sure she was eating. Her body was weak from food and loss of blood. Belle nodded her head and left the hospital wing. That night at dinner, Dumbledore announced some Triwizard tournament she wasn't old enough to compete in, maybe in a few years. Belle didn't pay too much attention to it.

She was too busy reading books to even listen to Dumbledor. If it didn't concern her, she didn't care about it. Thursday came up quickly; she sat in the Great Hall waiting for the champions to announced Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Edward Cullen. I mean, Cedric Diggory was the three champions. Then the Goblet spat out another piece of paper, "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled; Potter slowly stood up after being pushed by Hermione and went with him. She had shrugged her shoulders, gotten up, and started to collect all of her stuff.

"What in the actual fuck is going on?" Pansy questioned.

"I don't know," Belle said.

"Well, go on. Make sure Potter is okay," Pansy pushed Belle.

So while waiting for the professors to come, Belle stood next to Harry. Instead of three champions, there were four. "How in the hell did you get here?" Belle asked Harry. Dumbledor came walking in with the other professors.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Golble of fire?" he said CAMLY.

"No," Harry said. Dumbledor kept asking him questions. Dumbledor asked Barty Crouch if there's any way to get him out of it. He said no cause it was a bidding contract. They left after that, heading to their dorms.

The next morning Belle woke up to the sun shining through her window. She slowly got up out of bed, stretching and yawning before she walked to the washroom to take a shower. While washing her hair, she heard the door slowly creak open and someone walking in.

"I'm in here," Belle said, not opening the curtain to see who it was.

"I know, but I needed to use the toilet" Pansy's voice was low and tired.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. I don't mind if it's you, Pansy, anyone else, and I would have snapped," Belle replied as she put herself under the water to finish washing her hair.

"I would hope not, seeing we've been friends for years," Pansy said while giggling.

"Yes, I know, but for Merlin's sake, don't flush or " Pansy stopped her before finishing that sentence.

"Or what, Belle?" Pansy said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'll make you spit up slugs the rest of the day, no make it the rest of the week," she said, letting out an evil chuckle.

So Pansy made a risky move and flushed the toilet. Belle screamed in pain as the hot water splashed her back. Pansy made a break for it. She jumped out, grabbing a towel and chasing Pansy down. Pansy had left the dorm and headed into the Common room, running out towards the Potion classroom. Severus Left the door slightly adjured, so Pansy pushed it open. Pansy slowly closed the door behind her before hiding behind Severus' desk. Belle opened the door; she walked in and quietly closed the door. She had her wand drawn. She was walking around the room and calling for Pansy.

"Oh, Pansy, where are you?" she said in a sweet childlike tone of voice with an added evil chuckle.

"Over here, Belle," Pansy replied, sarcastically popping her head up from behind the desk.

"Oh, I see you now," Belle said with a smirk.

"Shit," Pansy yelled.

Pansy took a chance and tried to run but, she had caught Pansy, who ran right in front of her. She was just about to hex Pansy when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. And the look on Pansy's face told her it was Severus. So she spun around; she flashed Severus a playful smile, hoping he wouldn't take points. 

"Well, hello, Professor Snape," Belle said while awkwardly waving like a child been caught doing something terrible." Pansy, you may leave," He said, not taking his eyes off of her. Pansy practically ran out of his class. "See you later, Belle," she yelled as she ran out, closing the door behind her and not looking back. "Why are you standing in my class with only a towel on Ms. Malfoy?" Severus asked, a bit annoyed; he had crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her response.

"Well, for one, call me Belle, not Ms. Malfoy; As for me being in just a towel, well, I was in the shower when Pansy had used the toilet, and I told her not to flush, but she flushed the toilet anyway. So I jumped out, grabbed a towel, and chased her here." Belle replied she had wrapped the towel tightly around her. A slight shiver had gone down her spine. She was cold; the room itself was freezing.

"Well then, you shouldn't be running around in just a towel. And I won't take points this time. So go get dressed and head to The Great Hall for breakfast," Severus said as he walked past her to his desk. He pulled out his chair and took a seat; he started grading a few papers on his desk before beginning his lesson plans.

Belle managed to make it back to her dorm without anyone noticing her. She quickly had gotten dressed. Sprinting her way to the Great Hall, forgetting her robs on her bed. After breakfast, it was double potions and then Transfiguration. After the class, Professor McGonagall had an announcement.

'I have something to say to you all.'  
'The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish –'

'Dress robes will be required,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –' Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. 'The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice.

'But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall went on, 'that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.'

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, ' Potter – a word, if you please.' Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, 'Potter, the champions and their partners –'

'What partners?' said Harry.

'Your partner for the Yule Ball, Potter,' she said coldly. ' Your dance partners.'

Harry's insides seemed to curl up and wither. ' Dance partners?' he felt himself going red. 'I don't dance,' he said quickly.

'Oh, yes, you do,' said Professor McGonagall irritably.

'That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.'Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails, accompanied by a girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties.

'I'm not dancing,' Harry said.

'It is traditional,' said Professor McGonagall firmly. You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a school representative. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.'

'But – I don't –'

'You heard me, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, in a final sort of way.


	3. *Yule Ball/Severus' Mission*

The rest of the week went by quickly, and with Yule Ball nearing, Belle hadn't picked a date. Harry asked Cho Chang when they ran into each other in a corridor, but she had already agreed to go with Cedric Diggory. Ron blurted out an invitation to Fleur Delacour, under the influence of her Veela charm, but then ran away. He then suggested that he attend with Hermione and Harry to take Ginny. Still, Hermione had already — and secretly — accepted Viktor Krum's invitation, and Ginny had agreed to go with Neville. Harry managed to get himself and Ron dates with Parvati and Padma Patil.

As for Belle, she just tagged along with her brother. Draco's date was all over him. Belle was trying not to vomit, so she decided to leave them alone and sit at one of the tables. Everyone was starting to go. Belle didn't even get to dance; she was slightly annoyed. She was just about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Fred.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked; she just nodded agreement; they danced a bit; it was getting late Fred said goodnight to Belle. Draco had stumbled along somewhere Belle had gone to her room. She drifted away quickly and didn't mind the fact that drunk Draco had crawled into her bed. She woke up the next morning to a snoring Draco.

"Wake up; you perve, you're in the wrong room and wrong bed," she said as she was shaking him.

"Damn it," Draco said quietly; he attempted to crawl out of Belle's bed, but he ended up falling to the floor with a loud thump. Belle let out an annoyed sigh,

"Get back into bed, Draco, before you get hurt," she said in between yawns.

"But, I'm your brother, and we shouldn't be sharing a bed. What would everyone think if they saw us!?" Draco managed to slur out as he was crawling on his hands and knees.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Belle whispered-yelled at him.

"What?" He whispered-yelled back at her.

"In bed. Now! Besides, no one will question shit; you were drunk and thought this was your room; who cares." Belle said, pointing to her bed. Eventually, Draco gave up and crawled back into her bed. Belle woke up to Pansy shaking her.

"Draco isn't here. Did you see him last night?" She said in a panic.

"Yeah, he was sleeping in bed with me," Belle replied. Pansy looked at Belle with confusion.

"I'm sorry, did you say he slept in bed with you?" Pansy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ew not liked that! Draco was drunk and crawled into my bed. But he was too drunk to go to his room, so I made him stay with me." Belle replied, slapping Pansy's arm jokingly.

"It's still funny, though," Pansy replied, giggling a bit. 

It was the day of the second tournament, which Belle didn't care for; they headed down to breakfast where they ran into Draco; he looked tired, paler than usual. He didn't speak the whole time, kept to himself; he was hiding something she knew it, but she didn't bother him about it. They finished breakfast and headed their separate ways. Classes flew by quickly. Belle had dinner; afterward, she headed to her room to catch up on some reading. It was close to 1 am when she finally tried to sleep.

She tossed and turned quite a bit before she found just the right spot. It was a horrible night; she couldn't get any sleep. Belle was just about to fall asleep when she heard a light tap on the window *tap*tap*tap*. It was Narcissa owl she brought her a letter. Belle had gotten up to open the window with a heavy sigh when the owl dropped the paper on the floor and flew away. Belle picked it up off the ground and sat down on her bed to read it. The letter was informing her about The Dark Lord's arrival during the break.

Belle crumbled the paper and tossed it into the trash; she laid back down into her bed. Belle would close her eyes and let her mind drift away. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to join him; it would keep Lucius at bay, plus she was a fantastic duelist. By 4 am, Belle had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Bella woke up with a migraine, a terrible one at that. She drank the little bit of potion she had left and headed for classes. She was sitting in Potions, listening to Severus babble on when he caught Belle off guard with a question. But she answered it correctly, and his response was a cocky one. "You're listing? I'm not impressed, just surprised". Belle just rolled her eyes and continued her work.

Severus couldn't show favoritism, but he didn't have to be a dick about it. The rest of the class went by quickly, along with some more of Severus' cocky responses. After class, Belle stayed behind to speak with him about his attitude towards her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Belle yelled out in anger.

"I have to treat you the same way I treat the other students; I wouldn't want them to suspect anything, would you?" Severus said while grading the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"No, I wouldn't, I guess your right, but still, it was way over the top," Belle said in a sad tone of voice, looking down at the floor.

"I'll tone it down a bit, but I won't change the way I speak to you," Severus said, finally looking up from his papers to knowledge Belle. He noticed she was upset, so his first thought was to get up and give her a hug for reassurance. Severus walked over to Belle and placed his arms around her waist to bring her in for a hug. She unfolded her arms from her chest to embrace him. His body was warm, and he smelled of sandalwood. They hugged for a while, letting time slip by, not noticing 20 minutes had gone. Belle was late for her next class charms, but she wasn't ready to let Severus go. Another 10 minutes had gone by when Severus had finally let her go. He wrote her a note for Professor Flitwick apologizing for keeping her late.

Belle took the note and ran off to Charms; she could catch the last 20 minutes of class. Not that it mattered; she already knew it all. Flitwick was a bit pissed that Belle was late, so he gave her extra homework to do. Belle grabbed the scrolls out of his hands and left his classroom, heading towards her dorm. She decided to walk past Severus' classroom to get a sneak peek to see what he was doing. What Belle didn't expect was Dumbledor being in there with him. It looked like they had a heated argument. So Belle crept closer, placing her ear on the door, which was slightly ajar. Belle couldn't make out everything, but she could pick up on some of their conversations.

"What's this about, Albus?" Severus asked in a stern voice.

"You already know Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"I have no clue; enlighten me," Severus said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Belle," Dumbledore replied. Nothing more just her name; it was enough to make Severus uncross his arms and take a seat.

"What about Belle?" Severus asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"He -Who - Should -Not -Be - Named," Dumbledore said. He was playing the pronoun game.

"Belle has nothing to do with this," Severus said, getting angry.

"Relax, Severus, and I wasn't implying she did. Just a warning, she could join him. She's a strong witch, and with her knowledge of potions, charms, and hexes, she could be his perfect warrior." Dumbledore said while placing his hand on Severus' shoulder to reinsure him.

"I'll keep a close eye on her," Severus said in a worried tone of voice. As Dumbledore was heading for the door, he turned around and said, "I know you will" before he opened the door, Belle took a dash for it turning the corner just in time. Belle put her back against the wall and slide down, holding one hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Shit," Belle mumbled to herself. Belle then picked herself off the floor, walking back to her dorm. When she arrives in her room, a black owl was sitting at her window with a letter. She grabbed the message from the owl, sat down on her bed, and began to read it. It was from Lucius reminding her of The Dark Lord's visit during the break.

"What am I going to do?" She said to herself as she laid back into her bed, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest. Belle had eventually fallen asleep, still wearing her robs and gripping the note tightly in her right hand. Her dorm room door opened, waking her; it was Pansy heading down to breakfast. Belle rolled out of bed, walked to the washroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got ready for the day. Belle didn't talk to anyone at breakfast. Severus was staring at her from the teacher's table, but she ignored him. After eating, Belle stood up and started heading towards Herbology. She wasn't thrilled about her first class, but she still had to go. While listing to Professor Sprout explain the difference between herbs, Belle would daze out, and her mind would wander.

She didn't even notice Professor Sprout had dismissed the class. Hermione tapped on her shoulder, which pulled her from the trance. "What, Granger," she spat. "Professor Sprout has dismissed the class, Malfoy," Hermione said in the same tone of voice. Belle didn't say anything more she got up, pushed past Hermione, and headed for Defence Against The Dark Arts. Belle dazed out again, her thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute. Harry, who pulled her from it by tapping on her shoulder. "Step off, Potter," she spat. Harry didn't say anything; he moved aside to allow her to pass. The afternoon Belle had skipped lunch; instead, she sat in the library alone with her thoughts. Potion class was the last class of the day; she was late getting there.

"Late, I see, 10 points from Slytherin for Ms. Malfoy's tardiness," Severus barked out. Belle has had a shity day, so before she could stop herself, she spat back. "You know what, you can shove those points up your ass, Severus." Severus looked shocked, as did the entire class. "Detention, Ms. Malfoy," Professor Snape said in anger.

"You can ---" Before Belle finished that sentence, Fred had placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. Belle finally took a seat in class; she got nothing but rude comments and evil glares from Severus. "Class dismissed," Professor Snape announced; all the students made a break for it. Belle sat at her table, staring at it; she felt lost, confused, not knowing what to do. Severus had walked out of the classroom, and Fred had popped his head back into the class, seeing Belle hasn't gotten up yet.

She then felt a warm hand slip under her chin, lifting her face until she meets Fred's brown eyes. They were so inviting, calming it made all of her fears melt away. "I'm sorry," she spoke with tears welling up in her eyes. "What has gotten into you?" Fred asked, still holding her chin.

"I don't know. I've had a shit week. I yelled at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They didn't even do anything wrong," She replied. Fred moved his hand from her chin for a moment to adjust himself. Belle then placed her head in her palms. Severus had walked back into the classroom to see Fred and Belle a bit close to each other.

"Class dismissed," the voice of a hurt man rang through the empty classroom.

"I was getting Belle, professor. We're leaving now," Fred said. He was reaching out his hand for her to take. As she does, she notices Severus's face. He was upset, holding back what seemed to be tears. Belle asked Fred if he could wait for her outside in the hall. He agreed he quickly made his way out.

"So, you and Fred?" Severus asked, not wanting to look at her.

"We're not dating or anything. Why are you so pressed about this? Also, I have other stuff going on." she replied.

"I'm not pressed about anything. It's your life; you can do as you please. But a Weasley? Your father would have a heart attack. What other stuff?" Severus replied. Belle could hear how hurt he was, but he never would admit it.

"Well, yeah, I know that. Also, The Dark Lord is visiting during winter break," she barked out. Realizing that Fred was still waiting for her out in the hall, she told Severus that they have to continue their conversation another time. Belle gathered her stuff, said goodbye to Severus, and meet Fred out in the hall. He was playing a prank on one of the Slytherins. Belle just shook her head, letting out a giggle as Fred looked behind him to see her standing there.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes," she replied. Fred reached for her hand; she grabbed it; he also took her books and carried them. Severus had seen them walking hand in hand down the hall.


	4. *The Dark Lord's Visit*

Severus was sitting in his chambers when he heard a knock on the door. "Who could it be at this hour," he said to himself. Severus stood up, walked over to the door opened it slightly to have a peek; it was Dumbledor. Severus took a deep breath, "Hello Albus, what brings you around this late?" he said.

"I've come to see how you are doing on the mission I put you on," Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"It's going well, sir," Severus replied. With a satisfied nod, Dumbledore went on his way.

Albus had run into Belle while he was making his way back to his office. He asked her why she was out so late. Belle told him she was studying with Fred and that time had gone by so quickly when they realized how late it was. Albus gave her a nod, and he went on his way. Belle had arrived at the Slytherin Common room a little past midnight; she ran into Pansy, who was sitting on the couch. They just nodded at each other and headed for bed.

Pansy first woke up; she quietly walked to the washroom, but the toilet flushing woke Belle. Pansy walked out of the bathroom, apologizing to her. "It's fine, but we should be heading to breakfast," Belle replied; she quickly muttered a spell to get dressed, and out the door, they went. Belle sat with Draco and Pansy; they sat until Pansy decided to question Belle. She just shrugged off the question and continued eating. Draco was quiet, but Belle knew why. Winter break at Malfoy Manor isn't going to be a good one. Since the Dark Lord will make an appearance. It was almost time to leave Hogwarts and head home. But first, Belle had to see Fred before she left. She met Fred in the Astronomy tower; he kissed her before saying goodbye to each other. "Boy, if Lucius ever found out about us, he might kill me," she said to herself as she made her way to the train.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor, and their mother was happy to see both of them; as for their father, he could care less about Belle. She was sitting in the sitting area, reading a book, when Lucius had approached her. He was standing over her; she could feel his presence; it made a shiver go down her back.

"Belle," Lucius spoke in a calm tone.

"Yes, father?" Belle replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. She moved the book higher up to block him out.

"Must you disrespect me?" Lucius asked, getting irritated.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to just stress. What is it that you want?" Belle replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"The Dark Lord will be here tonight. I want you to be one of his followers. Since you're the strongest one out of the family, our name will be back on top and in his good grace again," Lucius said while placing his finger on the top of her book, moving it lower so he could look into her eyes. She knew she couldn't tell him, no, or he'd do whatever it takes to get her to give in. But Belle had to do what was best for her and her family.

"Alright, fine, I'll join him," Belle said, looking him straight into his eyes.

"Really? That was easier than I thought," Lucius said, taken back by her quick response.

"Yes. I would rather do it than have Draco do it." Belle said in a cock tone of voice matching Draco's.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Lucius responded sadly.

"It's aright anything to keep the family's name in his good grace," Belle replied. Lucius then looked at her, their eyes met, and just like that, he got took over by her shimmering icy blue eyes. That made his heart melt.

"I'll tell the Dark Lord when he arrives," Lucius said; he had gotten up and left Belle alone with her book. Hours had gone by before she knew it; the Dark Lord had made his way to the manor. Belle heard them talking about Muggle-borns and how they needed to disappear from the wizarding world; they didn't belong there. Belle heard screams coming from the dining room where Voldemort had killed the muggle studies teacher. Moments later, they summoned Belle to join them along with Draco. Draco sat next to Narcissa, and Belle sat next to Lucius. Belle looked around the table; she could name a few of his followers, including Severus. Voldemort had gotten up, walked around the table.

"One of the Malfoy's children will become my new follower tonight," Voldemort spoke with excitement in his voice, if that's even possible.

"Wait. What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The Dark Lord wanted one of you to join him, dear," Narcissa said. Draco sank into his chair.

"Belle, my lord, she'd make a great addition," Lucius said with a smirk. He looked over to his wife and glared at her. She knew what he wanted. Narcissa had said what Lucius wanted to hear. But in reality, she would have never chosen Draco. Narcissa knew Draco wouldn't be able to hold his own. But she knew Belle could kill if she had to; she'd take action against anyone.

"Narcissa, do you agree?" He continued.

"Yes, My Lord," She replied with sadness in her voice. Voldemort had taken his seat; he had the final say in this Belle knew she would be his follower, so she prepared for the worst, which was becoming a Death Eater to protect her brother.

"Well, it seems the Malfoy's has chosen Belle. Come here, my child," Voldemort said, raising his wand.

"Yes, my lord," Belle replied before getting up. It was a long and sad walk up to him. Belle lifted her sleeve, she placed her forearm in front of him, and just like that, she was now a Death Eater. Voldemort had taken his leave along with everyone else except Bellatrix, who gave Belle a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "We begin training tomorrow for the war, my dear," She said before leaving. Draco gave her a tight hug and headed up to his room. Narcissa cried for a bit, not in front of anyone; she too headed for her room. Lucius had disappeared, not saying a word; the last person was Severus the anger in his eyes was unbearable to see; Belle walked out of the dining room and headed for her seating area. She sat down on her armchair and waited for Severus he had entered the room shortly after.

"I'm so sorry, I did what I had to do," Belle spoke quietly.

"Are you kidding me right now? You chose this?" Severus asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Yes, I told Lucius I would do it because I know Draco couldn't handle it," Belle replied. She was whipping her tears off of her face. Severus had said some mean, rude comments to Belle.

She had gotten up from her chair pushed past Severus, storming out, heading straight for the front doors, then she disappeared into the night. Severus went after Belle, but she was gone; he returned to Hogwarts, where he sat on his bed drinking.

His throat burned as he gulped down the bottle of fire whiskey. Severus couldn't get Belle out of his head. Her fear, her eyes. He had no idea where to begin to search for her. He hadn't felt this hopeless since.., since.., Lily. Guilt racked his body as he held his head in his hands. Because of his carelessness, another woman he loves will be dead. Severus froze. He can't love her. He just can't.' But you do.' His mind admonished. Severus shook his head as he drank until he could no longer feel.

The next morning Severus woke up, dragging himself into the shower. His head was pounding, and he grits his teeth against the pain. Afterward, Severus dressed, meticulously buttoning every button. He let out a heavy sigh, as once again, his mind filled with thoughts of Belle. He had to see Albus. Severus left his quarters and walked up to the statue, growling the password. He walked up the stairs and walked into his office without knocking.

"Ah, Severus. You seem distressed." Albus stated. Severus crossed his arms.

"A student has disappeared, Albus,"

"I am aware. As I'm sure you know, Belle is a strong woman and comes from a wealthy family." he scowled.

"Well, someone has found her, and I suggest we save her before it becomes too late." The door to Albus's office burst open, and the big oaf was panting and looking frantic.

"Professor, there be activity in the dark forest." Albus looked surprised.

"Thank you, Hagrid." He left, and Albus looked to Severus.

"It appears we may have found Ms. Malfoy, Severus." His heart skipped a beat, and before he could stop him, he was out the door and on his way. Severus arrived at the forest; he knew if Belle were here, he'd be the one to find her. Severus wasn't alone in the woods; the twins and the golden trio were already in the forest looking for her. He searched high and low, calling out her name to no avail. 

He began to lose hope, then as the wind blew by his ear, he heard a faint voice calling out. "Help," it rang in his mind like a bell; he tried to follow this voice; he knew it was Belle's even though it was so faint and so far out, he just knew it was her. Severus started to run through the forest, calling out for her, "Belle... Belle..." he kept repeating till he heard that faint voice again; she sounded hurt, lost, and confused. After an hour or so of searching following soft sounds among the forest, he stumbled upon a body. Belle was lying on the ground, naked, not moving.

"Belle," Severus yelled out, running up to her; he kneeled; he took off his robe and covered her up; she was cold as ice. Belle was still alive, but her breathing was shallow. Severus quickly picked her up and ran back to the castle. He flew by everyone. "Move," he yelled, trying to get to the hospital wing. Severus arrived, placing Belle down on the nearest bed, "Madam Pomfrey," Severus yelled out; she came running. "Stand outside of the curtain, please," she asked. Severus obeyed her as he stood right behind the curtain. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for the results; it felt like hours before she pulled the curtain.

"Severus, you might want to have a seat," Madam Pomfrey spoke with uncertainty in her voice.

"What is it?" Severus asked nervously, unable to keep composure. He sat down in a chair next to Belle's bed, waiting for what Madam Pomfrey was about to say. And what she said next shocked him, angered him, but he didn't lose his temper knowing that Belle was lying right next to him.

"She's extremely underweight. Also, may I add there's scars on her side, " She said. Severus looked up, " What kind?" He asked, "Come see for yourself," She replied. Severus stood up, pulled back the curtain, and lifted the sheet. Severus gasped; he then ran his fingers down her side; feeling those deep cuts, he knew what they were. "A werewolf has scratched her," Severus spoke in a low-toned voice; anger built up in his body; he could feel himself losing control till he heard Belle's voice calling out his name. It was faint and raspy. "Severus," she called out. He picked up her hand and held it in his tightly. 

"Belle, how are you feeling?" He asked, still holding her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go again.

"Hurt," she said, letting go of his hand. She felt him squeeze her hand, trying to hold on to it just a bit longer.

"I've been going crazy looking for you. Guilt racked my body," Severus said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Really? Save it, Severus," Belle spat out, filled with anger and hate. She pulled her hand free from his.

"I'm sorry," Severus replied. His voice filled with sadness and regret. Belle looked at him, and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Greyback attacked me, and he didn't realize I was one of Voldemort's followers. Are you happy now?" Belle spoke in a low voice, trying to hold back her tears. "No, I never meant for this to happen," Severus said. He looked upon her. Severus tried to grab her hand once again, but Belle slapped him away. Severus could feel his heartbreak ever so slightly. Before he could attempt to hold her hand once more, Fred came busting through the curtains.

"Belle, my love, are you alright?" Fred frantically asked. Severus had taken a step back from her allowing Fred to sit closer. 

"Oh, just wonderful," Belle said sarcastically. Fred just looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Severus just stood there in the corner, watching all of this unfold right in front of him. Madam Pomfrey had asked Fred to leave so Belle could rest. Fred gave her one more kiss before making his way out of the room.


	5. *Visting Fred*

Severus stayed a little long watching Belle as she slept. Belle could feel his eyes on her. She could hear his thoughts like they were her own. "Am I bothering you?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice. "No," Belle said

"I hope one day you'll forgive me," He said before kissing her on her cheek. Severus had left her alone. Madam Pomfrey told Belle to head back to her dorm and rest. She was stumbling about when she ran into Fred and George in the hallway.

"What are you two doing?" She asked while reaching out for the wall so she doesn't fall over.

"Doing what we do best. Wait, why are you even up?" Fred asked as he approached her. 

"Always up to something. Madam Pomfrey told me to head back to my dorm." Belle yelped as her body gave out, and she fell to the ground. Fred quickly rushed over to her George just stood there in silence. Fred picked Belle up, cradling her in his arms while walking towards the dungeons.

"I can walk, Fred," Belle painfully said.

"Really? Cause you falling to the ground and barely being able to hold yourself up says otherwise," George chimed in. Fred let out a chuckle. They reached the dungeons knowing they couldn't go into the Slytherin Common Room so late they had Belle say the password allowing the picture to swing open. George poked his head in, seeing Draco sitting by the fire.

"Oi mate, " George said to get his attention.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Draco responded rudely.

"Be nice, George," Belle whispered out in pain.

"We have Belle; she can't walk. So if you want, Fred can carry her up, or you can," George said. Draco made his way over to the entranceway. Seeing Fred was holding Belle, she was grabbing her side tightly.

"I'll take her up," He said, taking her out of Freds' arms. The twins nodded. Fred handed Belle over to Draco; he took her into his arms as she whimpered in pain.

"Thanks, guys," She managed to say before Draco walked into the Common Room. He carried Belle to her room, knocked on the door before entering. He placed her down slowly; she was in a lot of pain, but she started to slowly fall asleep while Draco ran his hand through her hair, which relaxed her. While Draco was carrying for Belle, the twins were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"So, you have a thing for Belle, don't you?" George snickered at Fred.

"So what if I do?" Fred replied.

"I'm just saying. I know our father wouldn't be your biggest fan," George said while speaking the password. Fred didn't say anything; he just rolled his eyes and headed up to their room. Back at the Slytherin Common Room, Lucius had come by looking for Belle. She had just fallen asleep when he walked into her dorm, where he saw Draco running his hand through her hair while she slept.

"Draco," Lucius spoke quietly.

"Yes, father," Draco replied. 

"How is she?" Lucius asked.

"She's in pain. She just fell asleep," Draco replied, still playing with her hair.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me that Greyback had attacked her. I want to kill that half breed. I came here to bring her home." Lucius quietly. Draco had stopped playing with her hair and looked up at his father, traumatized by this information. Belle had woken up since she felt Draco removed his hand from her head.

"Why did you stop?" Belle asked, opening her eyes, looking over, and seeing Lucius.

"Oh, hi father," she added.

"I came here to take you home where you'll rest, be taken care of," Lucius replied calmly. Belle knew better than to argue with him.

"Father, I know you want the best for me, but I'd rather be here at Hogwarts with Draco, and my friends can care for me," She let out a heavy sigh waiting for Lucius' response.

"I can't trust your friends to care for you when they have school and other stuff to do. That animal has scratched you, so I'd rather you be home," Lucius said, making Belle nearly break down; it was hard for her to hold back her tears in a moment of weakness, she cried.

Draco hugged her; Lucius just stood by her bed, not making any movements. After some time, she said, "Alright, I'll come home," Belle said while wiping her tears away. Lucius nodded in agreement. "I need to do something, so I can't bring you home," Lucius told Belle. He looked at Draco and told him to bring her home, and with that, Lucius had left.

Belle rolled over to her side, but it was too painful to stay that way, so she rolled back over onto her back. Draco just sat on her bed for a while before helping her up out of bed. "I need a shower Draco," she whispered. Draco just stared at her Pansy wasn't around to help, so he brought her to the washroom, turned the shower on to allow the water to heat up while Belle undressed. Draco turned around, seeing Belle naked traumatized him again. She was naked; it was partly due to the large four cuts on her side. Belle tried to walk over, but she was too weak and stumbled a bit. Draco caught her, helped her get into the shower, and stood by waiting for her. 

Belle told Draco she finished; he handed her a towel, she wrapped it around her as he helped her step out of the shower. Once she dressed, they left the dorms. Draco was able to apparate he took ahold of her, and they vanished into thin air. They arrived a little past 10 pm. Lucius was sitting in the dining area; he's been heavily drinking. Belle decided on her own better judgment to sit with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Lucius didn't move; he just turned his head towards Belle.

"It's my fault," he slurred out.

"What's your fault?" she asked, confused.

"That you got attacked, that you're now a death eater," Lucius said. Belle sat up; she was shocked. "Look at me," she demanded, and he did, "How is it your fault that Greyback attacked me?" Belle asked, trying to figure Lucius out.

"Because when you ran off, I asked some of the Death Eaters to help me search for you. Greyback took it as an opportunity to attack you. To get back at me for some reason. Cause he knew hurting you would hurt me too, " Lucius slurred out. Belle started crying. She slowly got up, forgetting the fact that she's still a bit weak. Lucius was too intoxicated to help her, so Belle slowly made her way to the other couch in the room. She fell asleep quickly due to being completely exhausted. The next morning Belle got up and headed for the kitchen to see Narcissa and Lucius having a heated argument. She slowly approached the kitchen, making sure not to make a sound. She got closer to them.

"I told her last night it was my fault she got attacked," followed by

"It wasn't your fault Lucius. She ran off; we were worried. Greyback should be punished," Belle walked into the kitchen; it got hushed.

"I agree with mother. It's not your fault; it's mine for running off. I also agree that he needs to be punished," she said; she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the door frame. They just stood there after a few minutes; Narcissa turned around to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Your father will deal with it. Don't worry. It would be best if you were resting, dear," Narcissa said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I'm tired of just laying about; besides, I'm feeling better. I'm going out for a bit," Belle said before making her way out of the Manor. Fred had owned her earlier, asking if she'd come to the Burrow for a bit. 

Belle arrived at the Burrow; she knocked on the door, and Molly had opened it. "Hello," Belle said sweetly with a smile. "Hello, you must be the young lady Fred talks about," Molly said while letting her in. Before taking a seat, she knew the Weasleys and Malfoys weren't the greatest of friends. Fred had walked downstairs after hearing the door opening.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm surprised Fred never mentioned my name before to you," She said, looking at Fred.

"Yes, well, he calls you sweetheart or other pet names. Never really mentioned your name," Molly replied.

"Ah, I'm Isabelle Malfoy. Belle for short. It's a pleasure to meet you," Belle said, reaching out her hand. Molly stood there for a moment. Fred wanted to say something, but she hushed him. She took a step forward, batting Belles' hand away and hugging her instead. Fred let out a sigh of relief, and so did Belle.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, dear," Molly said while hugging Belle. Fred took Belle by her hand, leading her upstairs to his room. It was just them they sat on his bed for a bit. Fred leaned in to kiss her.

All at once, there was nothing in Belle's universe but Fred kissing, touching, biting, and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. For the first time in her life, Belle forgot everything else. The bliss sent an earthquake through her loins, causing her body to teeter on the brink of the sublime.

Nothing in her experience prepared her for the new sensations; the tingle in her neck, arms, and hands; the tightening of her belly when a wave of lightning engulfed it; the escape of her moisture as it saturated her, swelled her. Once unrestrained, her passion was urgent, desperate, and critical, but Fred forced her to yield to his slow pace, his unhurried touch, bringing her, again and again, to the edge of rapture and then denying her until she wanted to beg for it.

Freds' lips devoured hers; his tongue explored her mouth, her neck, and her ears. His teeth found her breasts and her nipples, his tongue torturing them until she moaned in need. With a movement that startled her, he forced her legs open with strong arms, cupped her buttock in his hands, and lifted her hips to meet his mouth. With gentle, delicate flicks of his tongue, he brought her close to the edge so many times she lost count in delirium. Belle could do nothing more than squeeze the blankets.

His hands finally opened her, slowly, gradually, insistently. With his thumbs, he spread the softness, the moistness, grabbing her wrist to force her own hand to feel for herself, and laughing at her greedy caresses. Fred moved Belle's fingers to the soft head of his erection, where she let them linger and explore, running the tiny, delicate pads over the heavily veined skin. Belle could feel herself blush, and prickles of pleasure moved through her arms when he grew harder in her hand. She squeezed instinctively, feeling the muscle throb and flex, forcing her to tighten her grip. More moisture drenched her in anticipation. Fred removed her hand from his erection, positioning himself in between her legs.

"Ready?" he asked in a husky voice. "Yes," Belle replied. Fred slowly pushed into her feeling her walls closing around him, sucking him in. Belle let a moan slip from her lips as he continued to push forward. "Oh, fuck," Fred whispered under his breath. After pushing his full length into Belle, he slowly thrust back and forth at first, then picking up the speed. Fred gripped onto Belle's hips, slamming her into him; he could feel Belle starting to tighten up. "I'm getting close, Fred," Belle moaned out. He trusted faster and harder; he was getting to his peak when they both came moaning each other's names.

Belle and Fred laid on his bed, tangled into each other, neither of them moving. They could get caught at any moment by anyone, but neither of them had planned on doing this. He was breathing slowly, working his way back to normal. Belle had her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. After some time, Molly had called them down since everyone was home. She asked if Belle wants to stay for dinner, but she told Molly she had some family stuff going on and needed to be home. Molly hugged her, Fred gave her a quick kiss, and everyone else except Arthur and Percy said goodbye to her. They were both really cold towards Belle, and she knew it was cause she was a Malfoy. Just because her father was a dick, it didn't mean she was one too. Belle hoped they would come to realize she wasn't like her father.


	6. *Dary*

Belle arrived back at the Manor just in time for dinner. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were all there sitting at the table. Lucius told Belle to have a seat, and she did. The conversation started with helping Belle during the full moons to Lucius, mentioning how he would take Greyback's care. This conversation went on for a while; Belle looked up and noticed Draco pointing motion towards the front door. "May I be excused?" Belle asked before standing up. Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded. Draco had asked to do the same. Both of them headed for the front door. They walked out towards the rose garden, taking a seat on the bench.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Er, I need help with something," Draco replied nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Belle sweetly replied.

"Um, I want to ask someone out," Draco quietly said while looking down at the ground.

"Awe Dray. I'd love to help! Who is the lucky guy?" Belle replied; she wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Huh? How did you know?" Draco responded. With a shocked face.

"Mhm, let's see. You're my brother, oh, and you never talk about girls, more do you fancy any of them at school," Belle replied, giving him a smirk.

"Well, at least you don't know who I like," Draco said, giving her a nervous chuckle.

"Does he have jet black hair? A scar on his head? Is he friends with Hermione and Ron?" She questioned Draco.

"Merlin, Bells, how did you know?" Draco asked her.

"It could be you drool every time you see him? When I'm hanging with Hermione, you beg to come along?" Belle replied with giggles.

"Fine, can you help?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'll ask him tonight when I go see Fred," Belle replied. Draco nodded his head. Standing up t head back inside, Belle followed right behind him. Lucius and Narcissa were still sitting at the table. Belle walked up to them.

"Being, so it's only 9 pm, I'm going to go hang out with some friends. See you later," Belle said.

"Be back before midnight!" Lucius yelled out as she was walking away. Belle stopped, turned around, and with a smirk, she said, "Who am I, Cinderella?" Lucius frowned his eyebrows. Narcissa started giggling.

"No one will be home, so please be home at that time, dear," Narcissa told Belle.

"Yes, mother," Belle replied before opening the door and walking out. Lucius turned his attention back to Narcissa. "Why is it when I say something I get cocky responses?" He asked her. Narcissa took a sip of her tea and flashed him a smile. "Because I'm her favorite," She replied. Lucius let out a huff before heading out to do some business. Narcissa had gone out with some of her girlfriends, and Draco was with Basil. Belle left the Manor, heading for the Burrow to see Fred. Belle made it to the Burrow; She lightly knocked on the door as she always does. Arthur had opened the door.

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" He said rudely. He was crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello to you too. I wanted to see if my friends wanted to hang out for a bit," Belle replied sarcastically.

"Friends? No, take yourself back to your Manor. Where you belong," Arthur said before attempting to close the door on her. She stuck her foot in the door away, pushing the door open.

"Look, Mr. Weasley, I know my family hasn't been the nicest people to you, but I'm not like them," Belle said, trying to get Arthur to realize she wasn't. Fred had heard Belle's voice from upstairs, so he made his way down to her.

"Dad, let her in, everyone else is here, and she won't cause trouble," He asked his father in a pleading voice. Once again, he said no, but this time Molly stopped him from closing the door.

"Come in, dear," she said, opening the door for her. Belle thanked Molly; she and Fred headed upstairs to join everyone else.

"Listen here, Arthur, you leave that girl alone. She hasn't done anything to you. Besides, I believe Fred and Belle are dating. So be nice," Molly said, pointing her finger at Arthur. He let out a frustrated sigh before leaving the kitchen. While upstairs with everyone, Belle took this opportunity to ask Harry if he fancies Draco. 

"Hey, Harry?" Belle spoke quietly to him.

"Yeah, Bells?" Harry replied.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked him with a smile.

"I do," He answered shyly.

"Hmh, Is it a platiume blonde brat? With a big ego? A bit of a bitch? Thinks he's all that? Bullies, everyone?" She asked him, letting out some giggles. Harry starts to laugh.

"Yeah, that'll be the one," He replied.

"Wonderful, ask him out he likes you," Belle told Harry. He nodded his head before asking Belle to do it for him.

"I'm not an owl, Harry," Belle said while she rolled her eyes. Harry pleaded with her; she finally gave in.

"Oh, fine," she said.

While everyone was laughing and have a great time, Belle heard people in the hallway. So she listened in on their conversation, but what she was hearing isn't something she wanted to hear, which broke her heart. Belle could hear Arthur saying stuff in the hallway. Mean things that no one should ever say to someone. Belle sat quietly, ignoring the slurs Arthur was whispering; she then heard Molly yell at him again.

"Arthur, what did I say?" Molly questioned him.

"I don't want any of my children dating a Malfoy!" Arthur yelled.

"This isn't up to you! Fred is a big boy and can make his own decisions!" Molly yelled back.

"Well, it's the wrong one!" Arthur spat. Hearing all of that yelling, Fred stood up. But before Belle or anyone else could stop him, he went out on the hall.

"I don't care what you think, father! How come mother can accept Belle, but you can't? She nothing like her father! Also, we've been dating for five months now. Respect my girlfriend," Fred yelled out. This shocked everyone who heard. Arthur stood there, quietly staring at his son. Molly walked away, but she wasn't mad at Fred; he was upset that Arthur causes her son to have an outburst like that. Arthur left his son standing in the hallway without another word. It was getting late, so Belle stood up hugged everyone.

Fred walked her out of the Burrow; they walked by Molly and Arthur in the kitchen drinking tea. Molly hugged Belle while telling her goodnight. Arthur just sat there; he never knowledged Belle. She did say goodnight to him; she wanted to show him she was different. While outside, Belle and Fred talked a bit; she then invited him over to the Manor, informing him no one would be there. With a devious smirk, he took the inventions they both headed to the Manor. Just like Belle said, no one was home; she leads Fred upstairs to her room; they sat on her bed, and not long after, things got heated. Fred then placed his hand on Belle's inner thigh; she looked over at him.

"Fred," she said his name while biting her lower lip.

"Yes?" he questioned, slowly moving his hand up her thigh.

"You could kiss me first," Belle sarcastically replied. Fred then removed his hand from her tight and placed his hands on both sides of her face pulling her closer. She drew him toward her with her eyes; Fred inclined his face toward hers and lay his mouth on her mouth, which was like a freshly split-open fig.

For a long time, Fred kissed Belle, and he was filled with profound astonishment as she taught him how wise she was, how she ruled him, put him off, lured him back, each one different from the other, still awaiting him. Breathing deeply, he remained sitting, and at this moment, he was like a child astonished by the abundance of knowledge and things worth learning opening up before his eyes.

Belle ran her hand through Freds' hair; it was soft, smoothed, and smelled of coconut. Belle pushed herself into his lap, now straddling him, the kiss got rougher. He left Belles' lips and started placing love bites down her neck, stopping on her collar bone. Fred pulled back, panting, looking Belle up and down like she was the first meal Fred has ever had. He moves in on her. He is at one moment looking into her face, helpless and imploring, and at the next, he's pressing his lips to hers as if her mouth were an oxygen mask. Fred gets up onto his knees, pulls his dress pants and boxers down. His hard-on pops. Belle kicks off her boots, removes her jeans and thong off, shimmies them down to her ankles, and thrashed them away, spreads her legs around Fred's hips. Fred gets only the briefest look at her crotch before pushing back down onto her.

They finished laying in Belle's bed, listening to the rain outside her window. Suddenly she heard voices coming from downstairs. "Shit, it's Lucius," Belle whispered yelled. "Lucky for you, there's a fireplace in your room," Fred said as he stood up, got dressed, and walked over to it. "The Burrow," He said, and green flames appeared, taking over him as he disappeared. Belle quickly dressed; she walked out of her room, heading for the library.

She sat in her favorite armchair, grabbing the nearest book she could. "Deep Dark Secrets" was the title of the book. She is drawn into it like a moth to a flame. Belle was so taken in by the book she failed to notice someone walking into the library. Belle was pulled from her trance when she heard her name called. "Belle," the voice of Severus echoed off of the walls. "Severus?! Why are you here?" She questioned him, staring into his dark brown eyes that showed regret and sadness.

"I had to come and see you. Before you speak, listen to what I have to say, please," Severus begged. Belle just gave him a nod. Severus let out a sigh of relief before he stared. "I know what I said that night was wrong, rude, and awful. But I want you to understand what did happen. I was placed under the imperious curse, even though that isn't an excuse. I needed you to know this information." Severus went on playing out the entire night step by step.

Belle stayed quiet for the most part; her emotions and hormones were all over the place. After Severus said what he had to say, he walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Lucius had pulled Belle from that sweet tender moment once she heard Lucius snickering in the background. Severus took a step back to face Lucius with his eyebrows frowned. "It was you who placed that curse on me. Tell her the truth!" Lucius looked at Belle then back to him; he cocked one of his eyebrows. "You have no proof," he said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Did you do it?" Belle questioned him, standing up from her seat. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," is all he said. Lucius started approaching her, walking past Severus, who was standing there, not moving. Lucius was looking at Belle; oddly, he noticed her eyes had changed colors. Belles' eyes are yellow, glowing orbs of a predator radiate from her eye sockets, and her pupils dilate like a wolf. Her eyes are now stripped of all humanity and replaced with the eyes of a hunter. "We need to move her to the dungeon immediately!" Lucius yelled.


	7. *A Weasley Baby*

Lucius picked Belle up and began to run Severus wasn't too far behind. It was too late, though; she began turning before they hit the dungeons. Lucius had put her down; he and Severus slowly backed up as they watched Belle fully transform into a werewolf. She lunged towards Severus, but he dived out of the way just in time. But not Lucius; she had scratched him. Belle made her way out of the Manor. Severus walked over to Lucius, checking on his wounds.

"Shit!" Lucius yelped out in pain.

"Let me see your arm," Severus asked him. Lucius stretched out his arm, placing it into Severus' hand.

"I'm going to turn into one of them, aren't I?" Lucius questioned. Severus nodded,

"Yes, there's nothing I can do for you."

"Fucking great!" Lucius yelled in anger.

"We have a bigger problem," Severus said, frowning his eyes.

"Where did she go?" Lucius said, frantically standing up. Severus just lowered his head. Lucius grabbed him by his arm and began running. They reached outside of the Manor, looking in all directions for any signs of Belle. She was gone, no signs, no indications on where she had gone, nothing. Severus and Lucius decided to split up and go in opposite directions to find her. They searched all night the sun began t rise; it was early in the morning when they finally find her.

"Belle," Lucius yelled out her name and then proceeded to whistle for her like she was a dog. Lucius heard the ruffling of leaves just a few feet away from him. He strolled towards the noise and saw Belle naked on the ground, injured.

"Belle," he said her name in a low voice, not to startle her. "Lucius," she replied; she tried getting up, but she was too weak, so Lucius picked her up instead and carried her back to the Manor. Severus had made his way again; he walked into the mansion, closing the door behind him quietly. Severus could hear talking coming from one of the sitting areas. He approached the room slowly, not making a sound.

Severus piqued his head to see Belle naked lying on the couch while Lucius was sitting between her legs. She was moaning in pain, shifting her body around the sofa. Belle was injured, and Lucius was cleaning up her wounds.

"Ouch, you bastard!" Belle yelled out as Lucius cleaned up one of her wounds on her chest.

"Well, if you'd stay still, it wouldn't hurt so bad," Lucius replied in a low growl. Just as Severus was about to step into the room, he saw Lucius's handwork his way down her body till he reached the top of her thigh.

"You have a giant gash on your thigh; hold still do I can properly clean it," Lucius spoke quietly. He began cleaning the wound as Belle was crying in pain as he wiped the area. As he was whipping down her cut and finishing up, he stopped for a quick second leaving the towel on her wounds.

"Clean my wounds, Lucius!" Belle yelled in pain. Severus has had enough; he swung open the door, both Belle and Lucius looked up. 

"Where the hell were you!? Lucius found me carried me back. You were nowhere," she spat.

"I was walking back to the house, and I was about to open the door when I saw you lying down," Severus sadly stated. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at Belle. She slowly stood up, trying to walk around the couch, but she was too weak and stumbled over her feet. Lucius caught her before she fell.

"I'm fine, let go," she spat at Lucius with a huff; he let her go. She stumbled a bit before making her way towards Severus. She crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot. 

"Look, what you thought you saw was nothing more than me trying not to rip his head off," Belle said in a calm tone of voice. Severus shook his head. 

"We'll talk about this another time," and with that, he left. Belle turned to face Lucius. He was cleaning his wound. He quickly covered his arm, but it was too late. She saw it.

"What was that? and don't lie," Belle said angrily

"You scratched me," Lucius said, upset.

"I what?!" She questioned. She had a confused look on her face.

"You lunged at Severus and me. Somehow missing him and hurting me," Lucius said, unable to control his anger/sadness; he got up and pushed past Belle heading for his room. She quickly followed him. He walked into his room, sat down on his bed. Belle walked, closing the door behind her. She stood over him for a few minutes.

"How could you," he said.

"I didn't mean to; I was frustrated; I wanted to run off," She replied.

"Do you love him?" Lucius asked. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"No," she answered without breaking eye contact.

"Don't lie to me," Lucius barked out.

"I'm not," Belle replied, taking a seat next to him.

"I need to tell you something," He said, staring into her greyish eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. Her voice filled with concern.

"I did it," Lucius said.

"Come again?" She asked, confused.

"I placed Severus under the imperious curse," Lucius said. His voice was shaky, low, and sad. He knew telling Belle the truth would cause her to hate him more than she already does. A risk he was willing to take. He wanted to be completely honest with her. She wasn't surprised she had a feeling he was involved. She placed her thumb under his chin, gently raising it till his eyes met hers.

"I know," She said sweetly. Taken back by her reaction, Lucius pulled away, looking at her with a confused impression.

"You're not mad?" He questioned.

"No," she replied.

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"Because he needed to tell the truth. How he really felt about me. But father, you need to know something," Belle said all of this, staring at Lucius, not breaking eye contact so he could watch every emotion, knowing she wasn't lien. 

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"I have a boyfriend," Belle replied, sitting back a bit.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Don't get mad," Belle said.

"Oh, Merlin, it's Harry Potter, isn't it?" Lucius replied, placing a hand on his head in disappointment.

"No, that's Draco. I'm dating Fred Weasley," Belle quickly said. Lucius looked up at her with all of this new information.

"What!? Is Draco dating Harry? And you're dating a Weasley? Where did I go wrong?" Lucius questioned his parenting.

"Yes to both of those questions. Come on, dad, all he does is talk about Harry," Belle giggled out. She watches Lucius's face turn red but not with anger, just disappointment, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Go to bed; you've had a long night. We'll talk more later," Lucius said. She gives him a tired nod and proceeds to get up slowly. Her bedroom isn't too far from his room. Once she arrives at her room, Belle slips into her black and green PJs and crawls onto her bed.

Lucius had woken up to a loud, banging noise. He got up and walked towards the door. Lucius opened the door peeking his head out, but he didn't see anything, but Lucius could still hear the banging. He walked out of his bedroom and headed for Belle's to check on her. Lucius slightly opened her door, peeking his head into her room. He noticed she wasn't in her room.

"Belle," Lucius yelled frantically, looking for her. Lucius had run out of the room looking for her; he failed to realize that she was in the master bathroom. So when he made his way back to her room, Belle was sitting on the bed, looking quite pale. "Sorry, father, I felt like I was going to vomit. And I did," Belle said, holding her stomach. Lucius walked over to the bed and told her to lay down; she could just be getting sick.

Belle had woken up again; it was mid-morning when the need to vomit struck. She quickly ran to the bathroom; before she could make it to the toilet, she vomited all over the floor. Belle knew this wasn't normal for her, so while Lucius slept, she ran to the pharmacy to grab a pregnancy test. Lucius was a heavy sleeper, so it was easy for her to do all this without waking him. She sat in the bathroom, taking the test and waiting for the test results. When Belle finally glanced at the test, it was positive, and this didn't surprise her not one bit. Belle cried a bit before heading back to bed, but she wanted to tell Lucius.

As Lucius slept, he felt someone crawling into his bed. He figured it was one of the dogs and didn't pay it no mind till he felt warm hand cress his face. Lucius opened his eyes and saw Belle's face inches from his own.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"Go on, tell me," Lucius also replied in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant," Belle said happily.

"Your what now?" Lucius replied, confused.

"I'm pregnant," She repeated this time louder.

"How?" Lucius asked.

"Well, when a woman and a man have, you know sex shit happens, and the woman sometimes becomes pregnant," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I know how it happens; that's not what I meant. Anyways did you think you were?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I was going to take a test later on in the week. But I haven't had my "friend" visit in two months now. Just thought it was stress," Belle replied shyly; she lowered her head, looking down at the matters instead of Lucius.

"So, let me get this straight, you're pregnant with a Weasley?" Lucius replied as he rubbed his eyes, trying to process everything.

"Yes, dad, Fred Weasley, to be exact," Belle responded in annoyance. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Well, then hopefully the child has blonde hair and not red," Is all he said before sending Belle off to bed so he could get some sleep. Lucius had a lot to consider; his daughter was pregnant, his son is gay and is dating Harry Potter of all people. As he started to fall back to sleep, he heard his bedroom door open; it was Belle.

"You should give all the house-elves an article of clothing so they can be free," Belle suggested while taking a big bite out of her egg sandwich that she had Tilly make her.

"Your hormones are messing with your mind, aren't they?" Lucius said sarcastically. He let out a chuckle, but little did he know she wasn't joking.

"I'm serious, Lucius. They've been working for us for like years. And if you would give them their freedom, they might even still help out." She replied. Lucius could tell by the sound of her voice she wasn't kidding. Belles' tone filled with annoyance, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, alright. I'll give the elves hats or something. Would that make you feel better, dear?" Lucius sarcastically asked, knowing he was about to be hit with the nearest object that Belle could quickly reach. Which was a pillow; she picked it up, brought it back, and swung it, striking him.

"Oof," Lucius yelled out, rubbing his right cheek where the pillow had hit. Belle let out a small giggle before falling over in laughter. Lucius sat there, staring at her as she giggled at his pain. Her laughter died down; she told him she was going to the Burrow to tell Fred about the news.


	8. *Boiling Over*

Belle had gone to the Burrow; she wore an oversized hoodie. Molly told her that Fred was visiting Charle that week. Belle smiled at Molly before she headed to the clothing shop. Belle picked up a few different hats for the house-elves to have. After several hours, she arrived home; Lucius greeted her, standing in the doorway like he knew she was coming home.

"Why, didn't you tell me you had gone out? I was worried that something had happened," Lucius barked.

"Calm down, you grumpy old man. I told you this morning I was going out," Belle said. She dropped the bags to her side and began calling all the elves to hand them each a hat. They all thanked her. Lucius was still standing by the stairs, shocked that she called him old.

"I am not old," He said, annoyed.

"Aren't you like 80 or something like that? Makes you old," Belle replied, still handing out hats.

"I am not 80! Also, I look amazing; any young woman would love to be with me," Lucius said with a huff crossing his arms like a child.

"Then go on and find yourself a young woman. Be sure to mention you have two kids, both teenagers, one pregnant and one gay. Also, an add-in that you're a Death Eater and your wife slept with the leader." Belle answered him with venom in her voice. Lucius looked her up and down, blinked a few times, trying to figure out what to say without upsetting her any more than she already is.

"Well, I don't think any woman would date me if they knew that," Lucius replied, and instant regret took over.

"Oh? Well, don't tell them. Be like mom and pretend we don't exist that should do it. Go on, get dressed in your best suit, and go out," Belle spat; she kept going on and on. She finished handing out the hats.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean to upset you," Lucius replied. She rolled her eyes; she closed the front door and headed for the kitchen; Lucius tagged behind her.

What's wrong, dear?" He asked. His voice was full of concern.

"A lot is going on, dad," She replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Talk to me," Lucius begged. With a heavy sigh, Belle began laying everything out in the open.

"I'm like four months pregnant, the war is upon us, Voldemort doesn't even know, Bellatrix sent me a letter earlier informing me that we'll be working on some battle plans. My mother is a whore; Fred doesn't even know about the baby; I can't do this anymore!" Belle barked out. All her emotions came pouring out like a pot full of boiling water going over the edge. Lucius just stood there completely, still in shock, trying to figure out what to say, not to upset her even more.

"Alright," Lucius started; he took a deep breath before continuing.

"We will let The Dark Lord know about the pregnancy; I'll send an owl to Bellatrix informing her as well. So you won't be working on any battle plans, nor will you be involved in this battle; once Fred comes home, invite him over so you can tell him," Lucius finished with a huff. He slowly approached Belle; she was upset; her eyes were puffy and red; her cheeks had tear stains on them, and they were light pink. Lucius placed his hand on her arm, but she pulled it away.

"No, I'm going over to Pansy's and staying with her until school starts again. I need time to think." Belle huffed out angrily and upset. Lucius gave her a nod in agreement; he had no choice; he knew if he would have tried to stop her, she'd push him further away. 

"If you want, keep me updated on the little one, please. And don't put yourself into danger!" Lucius barked. Belle rolled her eyes while heading upstairs to pack a bag. Within an hour, the Manor was empty; it was just Lucius and his thoughts. Time flew quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to school. They informed Madam Pomfrey about Belle's situation, so she is keeping a close eye on her. Belle never really had a full check-up during this pregnancy, so Madam Pomfrey asked her to come by after classes finished for the day. The examination took an hour to complete lots of different tests, including the gender of the baby. 

"Would you like to know the gender?" Madam, Pomfrey happily asked.

"Yes, please," Belle replied in an excited tone of voice.

"It's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey practically yelled with excitement.

"That's great news, thank you," Belle said. She hopped off the bed and headed towards her dorm. Lucius had given her a port key to go home whenever she wanted without being detected by anyone. Belle picked up the necklace, which was the port key, and headed to the Manor. She walked into the empty home searching for Lucius; she eventually found him drunk, tired, pale sitting next to the fire.

"Really?" She questioned him.

"Belle," Lucius said, his voice was low and husky. It wasn't long till she saw movement coming from the front of him. A woman with black hair, freckles, and green eyes popped her head up from his lap.

"Oh, come on, babe. My throat is like a daycare; fill it with your children," the woman said.

"Who are you?" This bitch dared to ask Belle as she finally looked up from Lucius's junk.

"I live here; who the fuck are you?" Belle asked; her voice was low, demonic-like, and if looks could kill, they'd be both dead. The woman just stared at Belle as she hit with the stupefying charm she didn't move or speak.

"Now, Belle, let me explain," Lucius calmly said.

"Explain what, dad? You're just like mom, both pathetic excuses of parents. I shouldn't come home to see my father getting his dick sucked by some whore! " Belle spat out. She had folded her arms over her chest in anger.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," Lucius replied. Belle took a deep breath, stared Lucius down.

"This is the type of stress I don't need! Also, I am having a girl. Once school is over, I will be living at Parkinson's. I'll have Draco give you updates on your grandchild. Goodbye!" Belle yelled. Her anger spilled out everywhere; the whole house shook. Lucius just stood there; he didn't utter a word; the other woman finally moved and bolted out of the Manor as fast as she could.

Belle took hold of the port key, vanishing into thin air arriving back at Hogwarts. She asked Pansy if she could move in with her until the baby is born. Pansy wrote out a letter to her parents; they agreed. Belle also informs Draco of her pregnancy, that she caught another woman with dads' junk down her throat and that they're not entirely related. Draco spits out his pumpkin juice at the last part. 

"You caught our father with another woman?" Draco asked, not wanting to believe his father would do such a thing.

"Yeah, it was disgusting. Not as bad as our mother and who she slept with but still," Belle angrily replied. Draco nods his head; they part ways and head to their dorms. She began sneaking out of Hogwarts to work with Bellatrix on her pans for the war. Bellatrix wasn't happy that Belle was pregnant, so she had to work around it. Weeks into the training, Belle hasn't been feeling herself; she felt weak, tired, and drained. 

She uses the bathroom back in her dorm, and when she wiped, she noticed some blood that scared her. She ran straight to the hospital wing, told Madam Pomfrey, and she ran some tests. Draco had shown up minutes later. Madam Pomfrey returned with the result and let Belle know she shouldn't be overworking herself so far along. Draco was in shock and taken aback by this information. Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office. Draco told Belle to go with him. They enter his dorm, and she takes a seat on his bed.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He asked, his voice filled with anger

"I won't lie to you, but you CAN'T, I repeat, CAN'T say anything to anyone. Promise me right now," Belle said on the brink of tears.

"I promise, go on, tell me." He said, sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around, bringing Belle closer to him.

"I've been working with Bellatrix for the past couple of weeks." Belle managed to say in between tears.

"What!? Why!?" Draco questioned angrily.

"Because I wanted to prepared for this war. And with me being pregnant, this child is draining me," Belle replied.

"You're not going to be involved with this war. At. All." Draco barked.

"I want to be involved; it's my war, too," Belle said.

"You haven't even told Fred yet; what if you lose this baby? Come on, Belle, you're smarter than this," Draco barked.

"I'm telling him this weekend. He's been so busy that I haven't had the chance to. I've barely spoken to him in months! Belle spat out in anger.

"Yeah, well, if you keep doing stupid shit, you'll be telling him that you were pregnant," Draco spat in annoyance.

"Anyways, how are you and Harry?" Belle said, changing the subject.

"We're pretty good. Thanks for setting us up. Also, Harry told me how you described me to him. So I'm heading to my dorm to gather some books so we can do homework. I'll be back," Draco said as he got up to leave her dorm.

Draco had written a letter to Lucius and informed him of what had happened. Lucius was furious; he told Belle not to put herself into danger. Later that night, Draco went to the girl's side and entered Belle's room. He knew she would be angry with him after she finds out he had told Lucius.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, Anastasia Molly Weasley," Belle replied.

"What a pretty name," Draco said.

"Fred's mother's name is Molly, and I wanted to make sure his daughter shared her name. Besides, Lucius will be pretty pissed with the last name," Belle giggled out. Draco let out a deep chuckle; he'd enjoy this time with her before it's gone. Draco said he's goodnight and left for his room. Belle was tired, so she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Belle slept pretty well that night the next morning; she had gotten a letter from Lucius telling her he needed to see her right away. She got dressed and took the port ket to the Manor. "Dad," she called his name several times before she got an answer. Lucius was in the library dusting off many books; Belle hasn't used the library in months.

"Doing some light cleaning?" Belle jokingly asked him.

"Why, yes, I am. You'll be using this library once again, so I wanted to make sure it's cleaned," Lucius answered.

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned him.

"I told you not to put yourself into danger. And since you and Bellatrix had been fucking around, you almost lost my grandchild," Lucius replied angrily, slamming one of the books down onto the table, making her jump a bit.

"Who told you?" Belle asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Draco," Lucius replied.

"Listen to me, dad, you sack of shit who I can't stand; if I want to be part of this war, I will be you can't stop me. You can go ahead and lock me up but know this; I will never speak to you again if you force me to sit still while the father of my child, my friends, and everyone else puts themselves into danger," Belle barked out. She took a seat in her armchair. Lucius had sat across from her.


	9. *Training*

"Please stop. Let's change the subject. So any names picked out yet?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, her name is Anastasia," Belle answered sarcastically.

"I love that name. I'm assuming Malfoy is her last name?" Lucius sarcastically asked.

"No, dumbass. The baby's full name is Anastasia Molly Weasley," Belle said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Weasley? Why not Malfoy?" Lucius snarled. Belle just sat there.

"Because it's Fred's child. I wouldn't want him to get upset that I gave his child Malfoy as her last name. Besides, Arthur hates our family, so there's another reason," She said. Lucius just gave her a nod and left. Belle stayed in the library, picked a few books out, and began to read. Lucius tried talking to her; he even brought Belle some food.

She didn't speak a word to him, and he knew that's what he was risking when he forced her to stay put. Draco had come by later that night; she was upset with him too. But he got her to talk just a bit. Draco remained for a while before heading back to Hogwarts. Draco would bring her schoolwork to the manor so she wouldn't fail her classes. Hermione would stop by from time to time to watch her and give Belle company.

Weeks had gone by, and Belle was tired of being stuck at home every day all-day. Lucius would go out on business, and she'd be home with the house-elves. One night Severus had made an uninspected appearance at the manor. Belle was in her room when Severus knocked on her door. "Come in," Belle said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "Good evening, love," Severus' smooth, husky voice bounced off of her ears like a ping-pong ball. 

"Hello, Severus, what brings you by?" she asked sweetly.

"Lucius told me to come and check on you," Severus said as he walked towards her bed.

"Of course he did. Let me guess he's afraid I'm going to run away or something?" Belle said sarcastically.

"No, he just wants to make sure you're okay," Severus replied, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Belle replied in an annoyed tone of voice. Severus just sat there nodding his head moments later; Lucius had come home; he headed for Belle's room entering without knocking. He glanced at Severus for a moment as he took a seat on her bed as well.

"How's my daughter tonight?" Lucius asked while running his hand through her hair.

"Fine," She replied

"A bit moody, I see," Lucius replied.

"Really? What gave it away?" Belle asked sarcastically.

"Relax, Belle; we've all had a long day," Severus chimed in.

"I've had like five different people ask me the same question! I'm cranky but fine," Belle replied. She tossed the book across the room and set it on fire. Severus put out the fire while Lucius stared at her in shock. Belle kicked off her slippers and crawled into her bed.

"Could one of yous get Fred? I haven't seen or heard from him in months. I'm like eight months pregnant, and he still has no idea!" Belle yelled out in anger. Severus knew why Fred hadn't been around. But he didn't want to tell her, so he said Lucius instead so he could pass along the information.

"Lucius," Severus called for him. He motioned Lucius to follow him into the hallway closing the door so that Belle wouldn't hear.

"What is it, Severus?" Lucius asked him in a concerned tone of voice.

"The reason why Belle hasn't seen Fred in a while is cause Arthur has been keeping Fred away from her," Severus told this to Lucius. Lucius was upset to find this out. He Severus to stay at the Manor to watch over Belle. He was going to pay a visit to the Burrow. Severus nodded his head in agreement, and Lucius headed out. When he arrived, he n]knocked on the door; Molly had answered she was in complete shook that Lucus was even at their home. 

"Hello, Lucius; what brings you by?" Molly greeted him kindly.

"I'm here to pick Fred up and take him to the Manor. Belle hasn't seen him in quite a while," Lucius kindly replied.

"Oh, I know Arthur has been stubborn with them dating. I honestly don't mind your daughter; she treats him right," Molly responded.

"Yeah, well, she's also eight months pregnant with Fred's child and would like to be able to tell him," Lucius added in. Molly was taken aback by this information; she informs Lucius that Fred will return home in a few days; he may come by then and take him to the Manor. Molly also told Lucius how happy she was to hear she would be a grandmother and that she'll stop by in the morning to visit Belle. Lucius agreed to this and took his leave once back at the Manor; he let Severus go home. Belle had fallen asleep while waiting for Fred to come by. Lucius let her sleep; she needed it. Belle woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed but still upset she hasn't seen her boyfriend.

Belle sat up in bed, looked outside of her window. She slowly made her way to the edge of the bed and stood up. But Belle felt lightheaded and sat back down with a thump. She attempted to do it again but fell back down. She placed her hands on her head, just sitting there. Lucius had walked into her seeing her just sitting there. It was a bit hot in the Manor; he ran his hands over his face wiping sweat off; he quickly realized that Belle was holding her stomach.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"I'm alright, just lightheaded, that's all," Belle replied in a calm voice, reassuring Lucius.

"Why don't we have lunch? You haven't eaten since yesterday, and you're probably dehydrated," Lucius said. He stood up from the bed, walked around to the other side, and reached his hand out for Belle to grab.

She took his hand into hers. Lucius then slowly tugged at her hand so she could stand up. Belle almost fell back down, so Lucius picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs to the kitchen where his freed house-elves had cooked lunch for them.

"Belle gave you all hats, which makes you free from doing this. Why are you still working?" Lucius asked one of the house-elves.

"Just because Lady Isabelle gave us our freedom doesn't mean we would abandon her in her time of need," Morgan answered so sweetly. Lucius gave her a grateful nod before taking Belle into one of the sitting areas. The elves brought them lunch. She ate quickly; she was starving. After lunch, Lucius had told Belle he would be back sometime later; he had to take care of something.

She gave him a nod; he left her sitting on the couch and was told not to do anything. Moments after Lucius had left, she heard a knock on the door. Tilly had answered it. A familiar voice rang through the Manor; It was Molly's voice. Belle was excited to listen to her voice that she stop up too quickly, got dizzy, and had to sit back down. Tilly leads Molly into the sitting area where Belle was Molly placed down the bag she was carrying quickly, walking over to her.

"Belle dear, how have you been?" Molly asked. She noticed Belle's baby bump when she turned around.

"I've been better; how are you, Mrs. Wealsey?" Belle politely asked.

"I've been alright, oh dear, look at that belly! How's the baby? Your father told me that you're pregnant and I told Fred for you. He's so excited! He'll be home soon. Oh, one more thing dear, you may call me mum," Molly said, all of these quickly. Belle picked up on everything she said.

"She is doing great, and I can't wait to see Fred. I've missed him. Thank you for telling him for me," Belle responded excitedly. Molly stayed the entire morning with Belle catching up talking about the baby everything. Molly did have to leave; she had some business to take care of; she hugged Belle and told her to take it easy. Molly left as Belle was enjoying her cup of coffee while watching the fire. Bellatrix set an owl to Belle, asking her to join her in the Forbbind Forest for some training. She got up, grabbing her jacket, and went off to see Bellatrix. Belle is eight months pregnant, and it's getting harder for her to do stuff. Bellatrix understood this so that she would take it easy.

After a long afternoon of training, Belle headed home. Once she arrived home, she opened the front door; Lucius greeted her. Belle already knows why so she lowered her head to the ground before walking over to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly.

"With Bellatrix," Belle answered him. No point in lying.

"Why?" He asked angrily

"To train for the war," Belle responded. She quietly waited for Lucius to yell at her.

"You never listen! Why must you risk Anastasia's life? Why must you be part of this war?" Lucius barked out. He placed his hand on her arms, squeezing them tightly.

"I've told you why because I won't allow my friends, family, and the father of my child to fight alone. Anastasia is fine. Bellatrix just showed me hexes I could use. I would never risk her life!" Belle cried out. Lucius pulled her into him; he hugged her, kissing the top of her head, reassuring her. Lucius placed his head down on hers.

"Listen to me. No matter the outcome of this war, I will always be there for my daughter and my grandchild. But if you keep risking her life and your own life, no one will get the chance to meet her. So please leave the war to us." Lucius said in a pleading tone of voice. Belle gave him a nod.

Belle and Lucius spent the rest of the day talking, watching movies, and relaxing, not knowing that Voldemort has other plans for her. She will be part of the war, just not willingly. Voldemort will force her hand in the matter, and she'll have no choice but to join him. A few weeks had gone by when Voldemort asked Belle to join him. Lucius didn't want her to go alone, but Voldemort insisted it is just her. That night she headed to the secret place Voldemort instructed her to go. Belle walked into this old, falling apart home. She saw Voldemort standing near what looked like a fireplace. She approached him.

"You need something, My Lord? You notice I'm eight months pregnant, right?" Belle snarled out.

"Yes, I do realize that you are. But there is something I need. I need you to be in this war; I need your powers. I also need you to kill that mud-blood friend of yours," Voldemort said as he paced back and forth.

"First of all, I'm pregnant! I can't be in the war. Secondly, that "mud-blood" is my closest friend, and if you think I will kill her, your dead wrong!" Belle replied angrily.

"I don't care if you're pregnant; you carrying a Weasley, they're blood traitors! You're stronger than them! " He sneered.

"You will not speak about the father of my child in that manner," Belle calmly replied. She didn't want to work herself up.

"You will do as you told, or I will kill, Fred," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at her.

"How dare you threaten the father of my child? Do you honestly think threatening me is wise?" Belle questioned Voldemort. He lowed his wand, placing it back in his robe.

"I will do it. I will kill everyone you've ever loved. So do as your told or watch everyone around you die," Voldemort spoke with venom in his voice before disappearing into the night. Belle stood there quietly, rubbing her belly. She left that house heading home to tell Lucius what Voldemort wants her to do. Belle arrived at the manor; her face was pale; she had tear stains on her cheek from crying. Lucius approached her slowly; he didn't want to startle her.


	10. *The Plan*

"Belle," He whispers her name.

"Yes?" She sadly replied.

"What does he want?" Lucius asked. Just cut to the case.

"He wants me to be in the war; he also wants me to kill Hermione," Belle replied, Tears now flowing.

"How does he expect you to be in this war? You're too far long to risk Anastasia's life. I will be speaking to him about that. As for killing Hermione, even though I don't believe in a magical world where a muggle-born witch or wizards should be, I wouldn't want you to kill your best friend," Lucius said while wrapping his arms around Belle.

"He will kill Fred if I don't do what he told me to do," Belle whimpered out.

"Well, I will have to keep you safe," Lucius replied.

"No, I will be in the war with the help of my friends. Don't worry; I got this," Belle replied before pulling herself from his arms. She walked out of the manor heading for the Three Broomsticks, where Hermione and Harry are currently. Belle walked into the restaurant; Belle looked around for a bit before spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at a table in the back. She began to walk towards them slowly she makes it to the table plops herself down.

"What's wrong?" Harry blurted out.

"Voldemort is making me join the war and kill Hermione," Belle replied.

"Um, what? Are you going to kill me?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, well, that's what Voldemort is going to think," Belle replied, flashing her Malfoy smirk at Hermione.

"What's your plan?" Ron asked.

"So, the four of us will be going to the dark forest tomorrow night. Voldemort will only see Hermione and me. We will make a plan, so it looks like I've killed Hermione, but she'll still be alive. Now for the war, I'll need you guys to protect me as much as you can." Belle said, laying out the plan in front of them. The trio nodded their heads and started planning everything out.

Belle sent an owl to Voldemort to tell him to meet her in the dark forest tomorrow night, where he'll witness Hermione dying. Voldemort quickly replied in agreement. The next night Ron and Harry hid under his cloak, Hermione and Belle walked towards Voldemort. He came alone, which was a surprise. Belle already knew what spell she needed to use for him to believe she killed Hermione. Hermione prepared to block that spell but not the stunning one she would say after it. They thought Voldemort was alone, but she failed to realize that he had Lucius.

"Why is Lucius here?" Belle asked

"He's here to make sure you do as your told," Voldemort replied.

"Hermione," Belle called out for her. Hermione went and stood in the middle of everyone.

"You don't have to do this," Lucius yelled out. Voldemort slapped him across the face.

"Quiet!" Voldemort yelled out. Belle raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione. She yelled out "Avada Kravada" at the same time she whispered the second spell. Hermione stood there, she successfully avoided Avada Kravada, but she let herself get hit with the second spell. Hermione's lifeless body hit the ground with a thump.

Belle fell to her knees; she had to put on a good act to make sure Voldemort fell for it. He did; he told Lucius to pick her off of the ground her weakness is showing. Lucius did; he has always listened to Voldemort. Once everyone left, Harry and Ron went a picked Hermione off the ground. He placed her under the cloak and carrier her out of the forest; back at the manor, Belle was in her room. Lucius had joined her not long after. Babbling on, apologizing to her, and so on.

"Lucius," Belle whispered-yelled.

"Yes, dear?" Lucius replied.

"Hermione isn't dead," Belle replied with a smile.

"Come again?" Lucius replied with confusion written on his face.

"We planned it out. Hermione faked her death," Belle answered him.

"Oh, wise," Lucius replied, still confused about the whole thing. Belle and Lucius spent the night talking about her plans and how she would be in the war but be fully protected. Belle had everything planned out except that no idea is never perfect, and something will happen.

After several weeks Hermione finally woke up from that spell. She's been staying with the Weasleys; she's unable to return to Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't too happy about that. So Molly had given her challenging things to do while she's stuck. Draco went to visit Hermione during the week to keep her company.

"Why must I be stuck here?!" Hermione moaned out in annoyance. She dropped her books on the table with a loud thud.

"Well, let's see. There's a certain someone who thinks your dead; Voldemort also thinks Belle killed you, and your nieces' life is one the line." Draco said with a heavy sigh. Picking up Hermione's books, they had fallen to the floor and placing them on the coffee table.

"Oh, fine. You know I hate being cooped up. I still need to study for my OWLS. Ugh, I hate it here," Hermione cried out. "No offense Molly," Hermione added in.

"The war will be upon us soon. Don't worry; you won't be here for much longer." Draco reinsured her. Hermione bowed her head down and stared at the floor for some time before nodding her head in agreement. Before leaving, Draco hugged Hermione, "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before closing the door behind her. Hermione sank back into the sofa, picking up her Defence Against The Dark Arts book to study. That's all she does is read and help Molly around the house. Belle was coming into her ninth month.

Draco would often visit Hermione for Belle since she couldn't do much. Voldemort found out about Draco going to the Weasly's, but he didn't know why. So Draco stopped going over every day; instead, he'd see Hermione every other day. Soon it became a few days later, and now Hermione hasn't seen Draco in for a month. Draco was worried that Voldemort would find out about Hermione before it was time, so he stopped seeing her altogether to protect her.

Belle had gone into labor on April 1st, 1998, giving birth to her beautiful daughter Anastasia. Lucius, overjoyed, held Anastasia in his arms, cooing at her. Lucius had snuck Hermione over so she could meet the baby. Hermione would also watch her as he cared for Belle, who had passed out during the delivery. Weeks had gone by, Hermione stayed at the manor, in secret, caring for Anastasia as Belle regained her strength.

April 30th, just two days before the war, Belle had finally regained all of her energy and strength. They were all prepared for what was about to happen. Belle knew everyone would be in this war, and she had to leave Anastasia with someone as she and everyone else fought. Belle contacted the one person she could think of that would care for Anastasia. Narcissa. So she wrote her a letter asking for her help.

Dear Narcissa,

I know we haven't talked in a while, but as the war is about to happen, I need someone to care for Anastasia. I know this isn't something you'd take lightly, and if you were to say no, I understand entirely.

Thank you.

Sincerely, Isabelle L Malfoy.

* A few hours had gone by when she received Narcissa's answer.*

Dearest Isabelle,

I've thought this through a thousand times and written this letter over and over again. Each time I've written no with an excuse each time. But I've decided to care for Anastasia; she is my granddaughter, after all, and I wouldn't want her to suffer or left with strangers. I will care for and keep her safe until I can safely return her to you. I will pick her up tonight. Please make sure Lucius isn't anywhere to found. I'm not too fond of the sight of him. See you later.

Love, Narcissa

Belle read that note repeatedly; she was surprised that Narcissa even considered Anastasia as her grandchild. She informed Lucius that Narcissa was picking Anastasia up tonight and that he had to be gone. Lucius was shocked to hear that Narcissa had agreed to care for her child. Lucius did what Belle told him to do and vanished for a few hours that night. Voldemort summoned Belle, so she had Jules the house-elf care for Anastasia and give her to Narcissa when she arrived to get her. Belle kissed her on her forehead, whispering, "I love you, my sweet princess," before heading to the Shrieking Shack where Voldemort had told her to meet him. Voldemort babbled on about the plans he had how Belle was his key to greatness. Belle had left after their conversation just to be brought back by Severus later that night.

The war was about to begin; everyone prepared for it, but no one was ready for the outcome. Things had gone down at Hogwarts. Severus had fought with McGonagall before disappearing. Narcissa is carrying for Anastasia as Belle and the rest of the gang prepared for the war. Harry was out destroying all of the Horcruxes; Belle had gone to see Severus at the Shrieking Shack. They argued back and forth on which plan they should use. They argued for hours until Lucius had shown up, informing both of them that Voldemort had plans to kill Severus.

Belle wasn't at all shocked; she knew he was going to kill him eventually. So she left into the night to deal with some stuff and set up a care plan for Anastasia just in case she'd die. Severus ended up back at the Shrieking Shack; Voldemort confronted him. Back at the Manor, Belle was writing out a few legal documents for Anastasia. Ensure the Weasleys had full custody to prevent Anastasia from being put in the Orphanage or someone else trying to take her daughter. Lucius had walked into the sitting area where Belle was; he glanced over and saw the papers she was filing out.

"What is this?" He asked angrily.

"Guardianship papers for Anastasia just in case we die in this war," Belle replied calmly.

"We will not die in this war. How dare you do this without me knowing? It's bad enough you have my ex-wife watching your child. What is she going to be raising her too?" Lucius spat. Grabbing the papers off the table, including the letter Belle had written to them.

"Go on. Read it," Belle barked.

Dear Molly,

This letter isn't something I wanted to do, nor ever thought I would have to. With the war coming up and fear that I wouldn't survive, I wanted to make sure Anastasia was raised by the best. So, I've filled out all of the proper paperwork, and the Ministry will have them ready for you. You'll all have to go there and finalize it. 

If Anastasia starts asking questions, please refrain from telling her about us till she's at least in her teens! I don't want her misunderstanding. With all the love in the world, I couldn't have asked for better friends/family!

Love you always, Isabelle L Malfoy.

Lucius placed the papers back down onto the table. He picked up the quill and dipped it into some black ink. "Where do I sign?" he tearfully asked. Belle gave him a sad smile pointing to the line right under her name. Lucius signed the papers placing the quill back down.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" He asked, already knowing the outcome. "

"You may not die in the war, but you could end up dying in Azkaban. I want to make sure everything is in place just in case," Belle replied.

Belle finished up with the paperwork, sending it off to the Ministry. Anastasia is now adequately cared for; that's one less worry for her and Lucius to think about other than the war. While Lucius had gone out to take care of a few things, she was in the Libary reading when Hermione summoned her. Hermione used that necklace Belle had given her on Christmas. She knew right away; Hermione was in trouble.


	11. *The War*

Belle quickly leaped into action and appeared at the Sherking Shack, where she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry hiding in the shack's said. Belle crept up to them. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Something is about to happen with Severus and Voldemort; this is why I summoned you," Hermione replied. Before Belle could answer her, Voldemort had summoned her.  
"For fuck sakes," she whispered before heading into the shack.

"Yes, My Lord?" Belle said as she walked into the shack.

"I know you didn't kill that mud-blood as I asked you to. Hermione is staying with the Weasley's." Voldemort said in anger.

"You heard me do the spell; you saw her body drop to the ground. How is she still alive? Or did one of your minions tell you this?" Belle spat. Voldemort didn't say anything; he told Nagini to attack Severus as Belle watched on. Nagini attracted Severus several times before slithering away from him. Belle held in her emotions; she didn't want to seem weak at this moment. The trio came in; Severus told Harry to take his memorize. Belle said her goodbyes, grabbing Hermione on her way out. She didn't fight her; she knew she had to go back. That morning Voldemort stop by the Manor unannounced.

Voldemort walked into the living room where she was sitting, bouncing Anastasia up and down to get the restless baby to sleep. Without looking up, she greeted him. "Hello, father, what brings you by tonight?" Voldemort took a seat next to her; he first asked to hold Anastasia. She allowed him to while having the baby; he looked up at her.

"The war beings tomorrow, and I expect you to be there by my side," He contained while handing Anastasia back to her. "Also, your "father" is easily manipulated; all I have to do is mention your name and death in the same sentence," Voldemort said with a smirk forming on his lips. He stood up and left Belle to her thoughts. She spent the rest of the day thinking about how she'd handle all of this. Lucius came home and found her in Anastasia's room, just staring at her daughter.

"He's going to kill me tomorrow night," Belle sobbed out but not too loud she didn't want to wake her daughter.

"How do you know this?" Lucius asked, confused and worried.

"Voldemort stopped by earlier today while you were out. He held Anastasia and told me how he has to mention my name and death in the same sentence, and you obey his orders," she replied, still trying not to cry, holding back all of her tears and slowly stroking Anastasia's hair as she slept.

"I told you this yesterday," He replied.

"Fred hasn't even met his child; Molly got to see her yesterday. But with everything going on and him helping to protect Harry, he hasn't been able to," Belle sobbed out.

"Listen to me; I will make sure Fred gets to meet his daughter; it will have to be after the war," Lucius reassuring Belle.

Tomorrow, the war will begin, and there will be many deaths. Voldemort has them tie around his finger one wrong move, and they could end up dead on that battlefield. The night goes by so quickly before they knew it; it was time. Narcissa came over and picked Anastasia up, giving Belle a big tight hug before leaving.

Lucius headed to Hogwarts to meet up with all the other death eaters waiting for orders from Voldemort. She also went to Hogwarts and stood with the students she heard a big bang. Belle ran into the courtyard where everyone was the Death Eater had broken into Hogwarts. Bodies everywhere, so much bloodshed no one was safe. As she walked around, helping the student fend off the death eater, she heard someone approaching from behind. Belle spun around; it was one of the Death Eaters she didn't know.

"The Dark Lord would like you to join him," she said in a deep, deadly tone of voice.

"Alright, where is he? I haven't seen him yet," Belle asked out of curiosity.

"He'll be here shortly, so go stand on the other side of the courtyard," She said before disappearing from the crowd. Belle nodded her head and started making her way to the other side of the courtyard. While she waited, the death eaters backed off; the voice of Voldemort rang in everyone's ears, telling them they had an hour to hand Harry over. Which never happened. Harry went on his own. Belle hasn't seen Lucius, Draco, nor Pansy anywhere. She wondered around for quite a while 

As she wandered around with her head down, she saw Voldemort walking up with his Death Eaters on his heels and Lucius not too far behind him. He was also carrying Harry Potter in his arms. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort said he started laughing; he turned around and had all the Death Eater laughing along. He then spun back around. "Come here," he instructed Belle to come forward, and as his lapdog, she obeyed. She stood in front of him; she suddenly turned around now, facing the crowd waiting for her next command. Voldemort placed his wand under her chin.

"Please," She begged. "You do as I say," Voldemort spat. Belle nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Harry Potter had gotten up started shooting spells at Voldemort, and the war began again. The battle lasted long, so many people died. Belle helped Hogwarts out by defining all of the death eaters attacking them. While fighting, Fred was killed in an explosion outside the room of requirements. One of the last things Fred heard before dying was Percy joking about resigning from the Ministry. Percy wouldn't leave Fred's side until Harry helped him move the body somewhere safer, coincidentally behind a suit of armor.

Belle was wandering around looking for everyone. She saw George holding Fred's body; she knew he died without knowing about his daughter. Tears streaming down her face, George turned around and hugged her. Belle let him cry on her shoulder; her green jacket was now stained in tears. "I'll always be here for you, George," she said as she stroked his hair.

The war lasted another two hours or so; Harry ran all over the castle batting Voldemort; Neville killed Nagini, killing Voldemort in the end. They moved Fred's body to the Great Hall, where family and friends then mourned over him. Once the war ended and everyone was sitting in the castle, Georg hadn't seen Belle in a while, so he went to look for her.

"Where's Belle?" George questioned. 

"You don't know?" Hermione replied, looking over at Belle's body.

He glanced over in the same direction that Hermione was looking. "No!" George yelled out, holding back tears as he ran over to her lifeless body. George picked her body up and held her in his arms, placing her head to his chest. "You'd told me you'd be here forever," he whispered in her ear. Belle died at the hands of Voldemort while he and Harry were fighting around the castle. The Malfoy's had left before it got too bad. Hermione headed for the Manor to check on Anastasia. She saw Lucius holding her in his arms.

Lucius turned around and handed Anastasia to her. He was later arrested and sent to Azkaban. At Fred's funeral, Hermione had gotten up to speak a few words. 

"Don't remember him in sadness.  
I don't remember him with tears.  
Remember him with all of the laughter we've shared throughout the years.  
Now he'll be content that his life was worthwhile.  
Knowing that he passed along the way, he made somebody smile.  
When you're walking down the street, and you've got him on your mind.  
He's walking in your footsteps only a half-step behind.  
So please don't be unhappy.  
Just because he's out of sight  
Remember his with you every.  
Morning, Noon, and Night."

Hermione continued. 

"Fred, you've never had the chance to meet your little girl.  
She has red hair just like you, blue eyes like Belle, and Molly's smile.  
You may no longer be with us be we do have a tiny reminder of you.  
We love you, Fred. Be sure to watch over her."

Hermione sat down; a few other people went up and talked about Fred. After the funeral, Draco picked Anastasia up from Narcissa brought her home to the Manor. Draco took over being her father figure; he later kicked Greengrass out of his house, leaving him with Scopious to raise on his own. George would visit often, but Anastasia looked just like Fred, so it was hard for him to look at her without crying. Harry moved into the Manor with Albus after he caught Ginny cheating on him. Having a nine-year-old and two infants to care for was a nightmare.

Years go by, and Anastasia is just like Fred; she has his attitude, cockiness, and looks; there's no mistaking who her father was. Hermione would often visit the Manor to bring her kids along. As everyone was sitting in the kitchen and the kids played in the next room, they started talking about the past and reliving memories and fun times.

"I can't believe it's been ten years already. Anastasia will be starting Hogwarts soon!" Hermione said with a smile while looking at Anastasia from the kitchen. 

"I know. Have you heard how Anastasia acts? She has her mother's eyes, well, everything besides that bright red hair. It is like Fred didn't even help," Draco blurts out. Harry ends up choking on the orange juice he was drinking.

"I can tell you the Fred help make that child!" George whispered-yelled.

"I didn't need to hear that," Ron chimed in.

"Oh, Ron, "Hermione said, slapping his arm.

"I believe mum wants to see her this weekend," Ron said

"Oh, yes, she is taking her for the week and taking her to shop for her school supplies," Draco replied happily. They all sat around the table talking when someone came through the fireplace; it was Molly. Anastasia ran over to her grandmother, hugging her. Molly said hello to everyone; she was excited to be spending a whole week with Anastasia. Draco and Harry let out a sigh of relief; it was a lot of work carrying three kids. 

The day went quickly, and soon it was nighttime. After putting Anastasia to bed, Molly kissed her on her forehead, and before she could leave, she called out to her.

"Nanna, can you tell me about the war?" Anastasia asked.

"Sure, dear. Picture it, Hogwarts 1998. The war lasted for a while; your uncle Harry defeated the Dark Lord, Uncle George help defeat all of the Death Eaters, your father fought hard and lost his life due to an explosion. Your mum was a fighter until the very end," Molly spoke quietly, wiping tears as they slowly fell.

"I can't believe that uncle Harry defeated the Dark Lord. I just can't. I wish I could have met my papa and my mum. Draco bearly talks about them," Anastasia whimpered out. She's heard this story plenty of times, and still, the thought of her family dying upset her.

"It's getting late, dear," The voice Arthur echoed in the small room. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, dear, alright, Anastasia, time for bed," Molly said while leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, Nanna, "Anastasia said with a big yawn.

"Good night, sweetheart," Molly said before making her way towards Arthur.

"Oh, Nanna?" Anastasia called out.

"Yes, dear,? Molly replied.

"Can we talk about papa tomorrow night?" Anastasia asked shyly. Molly hasn't spoken about him in many years since his death.

"Yes, of course, good night," Molly said. Hearing his name pulled at her heartstrings a little too much.

"Goodnight, Nanna," Anastasia said tiredly. Molly closed her door. As Molly and Arthur made their way to their rooms, Molly stopped before entering their room turned to look at Arthur.

"She usually looks like Belle, but tonight, she looked just like Fred. I'm upset that he died before meeting his daughter," Molly said to Arthur. He just nodded his head. It was his fault that Fred never got to meet his child. He kept him away from Belle for his selfish reasons. And now he can't even amend things with Belle cause she too died in that war. Anastasia ended up losing both parents that day.


End file.
